Rhésus
by Louise Malone
Summary: deux ados en fugue, des parents inquiets, un secret de famille et une mère indigne. Bienvenue à Forks...
1. what just happened

_** Chapitre 1**_

_** What just happened**_

_**Ndla: Je me lance donc dans une nouvelle histoire, qui sera écrite sous formes de chapitres très courts, mais je vais publier plusieurs fois par semaine (tous les jours quand je pourrai). **_

_**Chaque chapitre aura pour titre un film dans lequel Kristen Stewart et/ou Robert Pattinson ont joué.**_

_**Il s'agit là d'une fiction au sens strict du terme, je ne suis pas sans savoir qu'elle n'est pas forcément crédible (et je m'en moque, ce n'est pas le sujet). J'ai plusieurs sujets d'inspiration, et entre autre la mini série « top of the lake », réalisée par Jane Campion, que je vous recommande chaudement.**_

_**What just happened est un film américain réalisé par Barry Levinson , sorti en 2008, dans lequel joue Kristen Stewart. La traduction française est « Ce qui vient juste d'arriver »**_

_**1° juin 2013**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

J'ai comprit dès qu'il est entré dans la maison. Je crois que j'attendais ce moment depuis toujours.

Mais son regard, la douleur tellement intense en nous confrontant…Je savais que ce serait difficile, mais à ce point-là, non, je ne le soupçonnais pas.

J'ai essayé de me justifier. De nous justifier. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous ait écouté. Il était si pale, et il criait si fort…

« MENTEURS! VOUS ETES DES MENTEURS VOUS ME MENTEZ DEPUIS TOUJOURS! »

Et c'est vrai, on lui a caché la vérité depuis si longtemps.

Esmée pleurait, elle l'a supplié de l'écouter.

Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

Il est parti.

Mon fils.

Parti, comme ça. Il a pris sa voiture et il a quitté la maison.

Il reviendra.

Il le faut. Il comprendra.

Il reviendra.

Mais j'ai mal, à en crever.

Et le regard d'Alice, c'est pire que tout.

C'est notre faute.

C'est MA faute.

On aurait jamais du leur mentir, leur cacher la vérité.

Et moi j'avais peur qu'Edward m'aime moins s'il savait.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Edward ne m'aime plus du tout?

Je veux qu'il revienne, c'est mon fils, mon bébé…Il faut qu'il comprenne ça…Mais que comprend-t-on des décisions des adultes quand on a pas encore 17 ans?

Esmée sanglote et je l'enlace. Et Alice…Alice qui a tout entendu, qui a assisté, passive, à toute la scène. Elle est la seule qu'Edward ait embrassée, avant de partir.

Et à présent, son regard est posé sur moi, tellement intense que je ne peux que baisser les yeux. Et la honte m'envahit. La peur aussi. La terreur. Il me semble qu'elle ne me quittera jamais. Esmée se laisse aller contre moi, et je l'aide à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ma fille n'a pas bougé. Pas un seul geste vers moi ou Esmée. Quand je lui demande d'amener un verre d'eau à sa mère elle ne me répond pas alors je lève les yeux vers elle.

Alice me fixe, de ses grands yeux verts. Elle pleure et son regard passe de mon visage à celui de sa mère:

« Et moi? Qu'est-ce qu'il en est pour moi? »

_**Ndla: On ne saura ce qui s'est passé que plus tard. Avez-vous des idées sur ce qu'Edward a découvert?**_


	2. the bad mother's handbook

_**Chapitre 2 **_

_**The bad mother's handbook**_

_**The bad mother's handbook est un film réalisé par Robin Shepperd, avec Robert Pattinson, qui est sorti en 2007. Le titre signifie « guide de la mauvaise mère »**_

_**ndla: merci pour l'accueil réservé à cette fic. Avec une presque totale unanimité vous pensez qu'Edward a été adopté...Mais...Non!**_

_**Charlie PDV**_

La rage me serre le cœur. La colère, la vraie, celle qui pourrait me pousser à tuer.

Comment est-ce possible?

Comment un juge a-t-il pu prendre cette décision? J'ai la garde de ma fille depuis qu'elle a 6 ans, elle en a 14 et demi et tout s'est toujours bien passé. Aucun problème, jamais.

Et voilà que depuis 6 mois Renée s'est mise en tête de récupérer la fille qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis plus de 8 ans.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Une passade sans doute, comme elle en traverse sans cesse.

Et parce que le juge a trouvé que le mode de vie que je mène n'est pas idéal pour une adolescente, on va la renvoyer auprès d'une femme qui n'a de mère que le nom…

Ma fille et moi vivons à La Push, la réserve indienne, depuis 6 ans, depuis l'accident.

Accident de voiture ou se trouvaient mes deux meilleurs amis, Billy Black et Harry Clearwater, ainsi que Sarah, la femme de Billy.

Harry et Sarah sont morts. Harry a été tué sur le coup et Sarah est morte dans mes bras, alors que je la retirais du véhicule qui menaçait de s'enflammer, avec deux pompiers.

Souvent encore, il me semble que mes mains sont pleines du sang de mon amie.

Billy a survécu mais il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes et se déplace en fauteuil roulant; Jacob, qui avait 10 ans, était totalement perdu.

Bella et moi nous avons alors déménagé là-bas, pour vivre avec Billy et Jacob.

Ni Billy ni moi ne sommes homosexuels et seule une solide amitié nous lie, mais de toutes façons, même si nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre cela n'aurait rien à voir avec nos capacités de parents!

Seth est venu vivre avec nous l'année dernière. Il a lui aussi beaucoup souffert de la mort de son père et sa mère ne s'en sortait pas avec lui.

Depuis, il partage la chambre de Jacob. Bella a la sienne, et de toutes façons ils se considèrent comme frères et sœurs, tous les 3.

Mais Renée a réussi à convaincre le juge que Bella est en danger avec deux adolescents de 16 et 15 ans qui ne sont pas de sa famille.

Et pourtant nous formons une famille, plus qu'elle ne peut l'imaginer.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur ma fille , Jacob et Seth.

Bella me regarde et son sourire s'éteint.

Mais c'est Jacob qui parle le premier:

« On a perdu, c'est ça? »

Je fais oui de la tête et Bella se met à crier:

« NON! J'irai pas! Jamais! Je veux pas partir! »

Billy essaye de calmer le jeu:

« Il est probable qu'elle va se lasser et te renvoyer d'ici 3 mois, on sait comment est Renée! »

Mais Bella est révoltée, et Seth et Jake le sont au moins autant qu'elle.

La bile me monte à la gorge tellement je suis en colère. C'est en tapant du poing contre le mur que je vois la Volvo gris argenté d'Edward Cullen se garer devant la maison.

C'est un gentil garçon, il est très ami avec Bella et les garçons et je suis ravi qu'il soit là.

Il va peut-être réussir à calmer un peu Bella, qui continue à injurier sa mère en donnant des coups de pieds dans le mur.

Mais quand il sort de sa voiture je lui trouve un drôle d'air.


	3. the runaways

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**The runaways**_

_**The runaways est un film de Floria Sigismondi, avec Kristen Stewart, sorti en 2010. En français, the runaways se traduit par « les fugueurs ».**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Il est parti depuis des heures.

Il est près de 11 heures du soir et je tourne en rond.

Alice est dans sa chambre , Esmée pleure, roulée en boule sur notre lit.

Je suis resté un long moment allongé contre elle. Enlacés.

Mais l'angoisse me rend nerveux et je vais et viens dans le salon, le regard fixé sur la baie vitrée, attendant de voir les phares de la Volvo.

Mais pas de lumières, pas de fils prodige.

Je suis allé voir Alice. Je lui ai tout raconté. Elle n'a rien dit, s'est contentée de hocher la tête en triturant la patte de son chien en peluche.

Mais quand je suis sorti de sa chambre elle m'a sauté au cou et m'a serré très fort:

« Je t'aime mon papa »

« Je t'aime ma chérie »

Et c'est si vrai.

Je l'aime tant, ma petite chérie qui a fait de nous une famille, qui nous a unis, soudés.

J'ai appelé Edward des dizaines de fois, et sa mère également.

Messagerie.

On a laissé des messages vocaux, on a envoyé des textos.

Des mots d'amour, des demandes de retour.

Aucune réponse.

L'inquiétude me serre le cœur , me broie.

Il n'a pas pu faire une bêtise quand même?

Pas ça?

Mon portable sonne et je me jette dessus.

Mais ce n'est pas Edward, c'est le numéro du shérif qui apparait.

Je répond, les genoux tremblants, à tel point que je dois m'asseoir:

« Docteur Cullen? C'est le shérif Swan. Votre fils est chez nous »

Le soulagement m'envahit avec une telle violence que je crois tomber. Mais je réussis à parler:

« Il va bien? »

« Physiquement oui. Mais il est fou de rage. Il nous a raconté. Je vous comprends, je suis un père moi aussi, et un père qui vit un drame aussi… »

« Renée a gagné? »

« Hélas oui. Bella doit retourner chez sa mère cet été »

« Oh non, je suis désolé Shérif »

« Merci. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Ecoutez Docteur, Edward vient de s'endormir. Bella et lui ont beaucoup parlé ce soir, ils se sont soutenus, ont partagé leur colère. Je crois que ça leur a fait du bien à tous les deux. Je comptais vous le ramener mais vu qu'il dort, c'est sans doute mieux qu'il passe la nuit ici »

« Oui, bien sur. Merci Shérif, vraiment »

« Pas de quoi, entre pères, faut bien se soutenir! »

Je raccroche et je vais rassurer ma femme.

Elle se serre contre moi, puis nous allons le dire à Alice.

Elle dort, sa peluche serrée contre elle.

Alice a 15 ans et demi et elle ne dort plus avec une peluche depuis des années. Je mesure à quel point elle doit être mal. Je la secoue doucement:

« Chérie, on veut juste te donner des nouvelles d'Edward, il est chez Jacob, Seth et Bella. Il dort, il a beaucoup parlé avec eux. On ira le chercher demain matin »

Elle fait oui de la tête et Esmée et moi allons enfin nous coucher.

Je dors, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé.

Mais trop d'émotions et d'angoisse m'ont épuisé.

Et c'est à nouveau un coup de fil du chef Swan qui me réveille, à 8h00 du matin. Sa voix est blanche:

« Docteur Cullen? Ils sont partis… »

« Hein? Qui ça? »

« Edward et Bella. Ils sont partis, tous les deux. Ils ont laissé un mot… »

Esmée m'attrape par l'épaule et je mets le haut parleur:

« Quel mot shérif? Et où sont-ils allés ? »

« Je vous lis ce que Bella m'a écrit: Papa, je ne veux pas aller chez Renée et Edward ne veut pas rentrer chez ses parents. Alors on part tous les deux. On prend la tente, des provisions et tout ce qu'il faut, même des médicaments. Ne t'inquiète pas. On fera attention à nous. Je t'aime. Bella. PS: on prend aussi Heidi avec nous »

« Qui est Heidi? »

« Mon chien »

« Ils sont allés où bon sang? »

« Dans la forêt. Bella la connait comme sa poche »

Bella, qui vit comme une indienne depuis toujours.

Je me lève et attrape mon pantalon:

« Il faut aller les chercher, j'arrive, appelez des renforts à Port Angeles! »

« Non »


	4. catch that kid

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Catch that kid**_

**Catch That Kid (« attrape » ce gamin en français) est un film germano-américain réalisé par ****Bart Freundlich****, sorti en 2004**** avec Kristen Stewart.**

_**Ndla: on est tout début juin Edward va avoir 17 ans le 20 juin , Jacob a eu 16 ans en janvier, Bella en aura 15 en septembre, Seth a 15 ans et Alice va sur ses 16 ans . Emmett a 19 ans, et Jasper et Rosalie (qu'on verra bientôt) en ont 17.**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je veux Edward. Je veux mon bébé…

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit parti. Qu'il ait…Fugué. Je dois mettre des mots là-dessus. Il a fugué. Il est parti, avec la petite Bella. Et le chien. Et ça me rassure. En même temps je trouve hallucinant d'en être réduite à tenter de me rassurer parce qu'il est avec une gamine de 14 ans et une chienne…

Il nous en veut à ce point-là.

Au point de refuser de nous parler, d'entendre ce qu'on a à lui dire.

Nous aimons nos enfants, tous les 3, à la folie.

Je me remets à pleurer et Alice me prend dans ses bras, avant de fondre en larmes elle aussi.

Carlisle resserre sa prise sur nous.

Charlie, en face de nous, se racle la gorge.

Nous avons mit en place une cellule de crise, nous 4 (Emmett est rentré en urgence de Seattle), Charlie, Billy, Jacob et Seth.

J'ai vu mon mari hurler après le shérif, l'insulter même.

Si Edward avait été là, il aurait pu constater de visu ce que Carlisle est capable de faire pour lui, même s'il n'est pas son père biologique.

Mais Edward n'est pas là. Edward est parti. Edward nous déteste.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense, dans sa tête? Que j'ai trompé mon mari? Que je suis une garce? Que…

Je me lève et j'essaye de l'appeler, encore une fois. Pas de réponse, et je ne peux pas lui laisser de message, la boite vocale est saturée.

J'ai envie de hurler.

De serrer mon fils dans mes bras, de le gifler, de l'embrasser, de le secouer. Je veux qu'il soit là.

Je veux l'entendre râler parce que je lui ai ordonné de vider le lave vaisselle, je veux le voir arriver du Lycée, avec son sac à dos, ses cheveux en bataille et ses clarks trempées. Je veux le voir souffler parce que j'ai peur qu'il attrape mal et l'entendre me répondre qu'il n'a pas froid. Je veux qu'Alice et lui se disputent avant de rire comme des malades, je veux me boucher les oreilles parce qu'il crie en jouant à ses satanés jeux vidéos avec Emmett.

Et tout d'un coup la réalité me saute aux yeux et je me mets à hurler:

« Mais il n'a pas de vêtements assez chauds! »

Tous me dévisagent et je poursuis, bégayant tant je tremble:

« Il ne portait qu'un jean , un sveat à capuche et des clarks, et il n'a même pas prit sa veste! »

Jacob me sourit:

« Ne vous en faites pas, il a prit des vêtements dans mon armoire… »

Je dévisage le jeune Quileute. Il mesure environ la même taille que mon fils, ils ont à peu près le même âge.

Je reporte mon attention sur le shérif. Le chef Swan, qui refuse de se mettre à la poursuite d'Edward et Bella…Je le supplie encore:

« Charlie, écoutez-moi…Je sais que vous pensez qu'ils vont revenir et qu'ils ont besoin de temps, mais ils sont en danger dans cette foret, j'ai peur… »

Il me tapote l'épaule:

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vais les chercher, avec mon assistant et mes amis de La Push. Mais Bella connait bien la foret, elle est trop maligne pour allumer du feu et ils bougent sans doute tout le temps.

Je ne veux pas la déclarer officiellement en fugue, parce que sa mère en profiterait pour ne jamais me la rendre, même si ça se passe mal avec elle. Et même pour vous ce ne serait pas bon, Edward est suffisamment en colère comme ça, laissez-le se calmer, il reviendra, j'en suis sur »

Je regarde Jacob et Seth. Je suis à peu près sure qu'ils savent où sont Bella et Edward. Mais ils ne diront rien. Je sais que Charlie Swan s'en doute également et qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Alors je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire, je monte à l'étage, je rentre dans la chambre de mon fils et je prends des vêtements dans son armoire.

Je connais bien Bella, Jacob et Seth, ils sont très amis avec mes enfants, depuis toujours. Et je sais que Jacob a du donner tous ses vêtements à Edward. Billy n'est pas riche et je ne veux pas que Jake se retrouve sans rien.

Je redescends et tends les jeans, les tee shirt et les pulls d'Edward à Jacob. Je pleure, de fatigue et de découragement:

« Tiens, je pense que tu en auras besoin si Edward a prit tes vêtements! »

Il me sourit, et me serre dans ses bras, puis me murmure à l'oreille:

« Merci Mme Esmée, et ne vous en faites pas pour Edward: il est avec Bella! »


	5. Bel Ami

_**Chapitre 5**_

**Bel-ami**

**_Bel Ami est un drame italo-britannique réalisé par Declan Donnellan et Nick Ormerod et sorti en 2012, avec Robert Pattinson._**

_**Jacob PDV**_

Je connais Bella depuis toujours. Elle est ma sœur. Et il est hors de question de la voir partir. Pour aller où? Avec une mère irresponsable? Hors de question.

Je connais Edward depuis 10 ans.

Il n'avait pas 7 ans quand il est arrivé à Forks. J'étais à peine plus jeune.

On s'est rencontré à l'épicerie. On achetait des bonbons. Je lui ai conseillé de prendre ceux fourrés à la fraise qui pétillent, parce qu'il y avait des cartes à collectionner avec. Je n'avais qu'un dollar et lui trois.

Mais quand on est sorti on a continué à bavarder, on s'est assis sur un banc et il m'a donné une partie des ses paquets, pour qu'on en ait autant chacun. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est connu: en collectionnant des images sortis de paquets de bonbons chimiques et bon marché qui faisaient la langue rose.

On est jamais allés à l'école ensemble: je vais à l'école de la réserve et lui à celle de Forks.

Mais notre amitié s'est développée quand même.

Pour ses 7 ans, il m'a invité à son goûter d'anniversaire. Je lui ai offert une canne à pêche.

Je m'entends bien aussi avec Emmett et Alice. On forme une bonne équipe, avec Seth et Bella aussi.

Mais je crois que je peux dire quel jour exactement j'ai su qu'Edward est mon ami, pour de vrai.

Bien sur, quand ma mère et morte et que mon père s'est retrouvé paralysé, Edward et sa famille, comme la majorité des habitants de Forks et de La Push ont été là pour nous. Emmett, Edward et Alice nous ont fait, à Seth et à moi, la gentillesse de ne pas changer de comportement envers nous.

Mais , environ 5 ans en arrière, on était partis jouer dans la forêt, Edward, Bella, Alice et moi. Seth était allé à Port Angeles avec sa mère et on était tous les 4.

Bella avait 9 ans et demi et elle était à la fois casse-cou et maladroite.

On montait aux arbres pour jouer aux singes, malgré l'interdiction formelle (qui valait surtout pour Bella, en fait) et bien sur Bella est tombée.

Elle s'est salement amoché la cheville et je l'ai portée un long moment. Quand je n'ai plus pu, Edward l'a prise sur son dos.

On s'est relayé pour rejoindre la route et on a fait signe aux voitures pour qu'on nous amène à l'hopital.

Et Edward a menti, pour nous. Il a convaincu son père que Bella s'était juste tordue la cheville en se prenant le pied dans une racine, et il m'a sauvé d'une engueulade monstre (j'étais responsable de Bella aux yeux de son père et du mien) . Depuis ce jour-là, Edward est moi, on est comme frères.

Alors, quand il est arrivé hier soir, et qu'il a rajouté du drame au drame, je l'ai écouté.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état: si paumé, si malheureux.

Edward est la plupart du temps sur de lui, charmeur, un peu arrogant.

Mais pas hier soir.

Hier j'avais juste devant moi un ado qui venait de se prendre une énorme claque quand la tête:

« C'est pas mon père…Tu comprends ça Jake? Il ne peut pas être mon père. Je suis rhésus positif, alors que mes deux parents sont de rhésus négatif…On a étudié les groupe sanguin en biologie aujourd'hui et on s'est testé…Je ne peux pas être le fils de mon père! Je suis rentré et je leur ai tout balancé et ils m'ont confirmé »

« Ils t'ont dit quoi exactement? »

« Que Carlisle n'est pas mon père biologique »

« Ils t'ont pas expliqué pourquoi, ce qui s'est passé? »

« Non je me suis barré »

« C'est dur, tu dois te sentir dans un de ces états »

« C'est horrible…Je vais devenir dingue…Ils m'ont menti durant toutes ces années… »

Il a alors relevé la tête et a remarqué Bella qui pleurait, les poings fermés. Elle l'avait écouté, malgré sa propre peine.

« Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma puce? »

« Je suis censée retourner chez ma mère le 1° aout! Mais j'irai pas… »

Bella et Edward ont une drôle d'attitude l'un envers l'autre, depuis quelques mois. C'est un peu comme si Edward se rendait compte que Bella est une vraie fille avec des seins, des jambes, tout ça. Il la regarde d'un air gourmand mais Bella est plus indéchiffrable. Une fois je lui ai demandé si elle est amoureuse d'Edward et je ne m'y risquerait plus: j'ai longtemps gardé la marque de ses dents sur mon avant-bras. Bon, je n'aurais sans doute pas du lui demander sur le ton moqueur que j'ai employé mais bon…

Mais hier soir, ce qui les réunissait, c'était la colère et le chagrin.


	6. Jumper

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Jumper**_

_**« Jumper » est un film fantastique canado-américain réalisé par Doug Liman, sorti en 2008, avec Kristen Stewart. En français, Jumper signifie cavalier, mais aussi sauteur. Dans le contexte de cet fic, je l'entends plus comme « sauteur » dans le genre « passage à l'acte ».**_

_**Seth PDV**_

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Et pourtant à présent ça me parait tellement logique, tellement évident…Bella n'a jamais été du genre à rester les bras croisés sans rien faire.

Il était un peu plus de 5 heures du matin et je dormais profondément quand j'ai senti qu'on me secouait. J'ai grogné et puis j'ai reconnu Bella. Je connais bien Bella, et je la considère comme ma sœur depuis des années mais je ne lui avais encore jamais vu un tel air sur le visage.

Elle paraissait tellement déterminée, tellement …sauvage!

« Seth, on va s'en aller, Edward et moi »

« Hein ? Où ça? »

« Dans la forêt, on prend des affaires, tu veux bien nous aider? »

« Oui, bien sur! »

« Tu diras rien , à personne? »

« Juré Bella, mais vous allez pas pouvoir disparaître comme ça pendant longtemps! »

Son regard s'est durci encore et elle a eu un sourire narquois:

« Je sais bien, mais on veut juste leur montrer qu'on ne peut pas se servir de nous comme ça, on est pas des objets, on a des sentiments, on peut prendre des décisions qui font mal aux autres nous aussi! »

Je me suis levé et j'ai vu Jacob qui aidait Edward à remplir un sac de vêtements. Edward paraissait encore plus en colère que la veille. Bella savait contre quoi, ou plutôt contre qui, elle se battait.

Mais pas Edward.

Edward allait avoir besoin de temps pour admettre la vérité et surtout tant d'années de mensonges.

En silence, on est tous allé dans le garage et on a rassemblé une tente et le nécessaire de camping. Pas énormément de choses mais le principal.

Ensuite on est tous les 4 montés en voiture et Jake et moi on les a amenés à la rivière Quileute.

Jacob a donné des indications à Bella pour se rendre à l'endroit ou ils avaient l'intention de camper au moins un moment. Edward, à côté de moi, caressait Heidi. Il paraissait épuisé, mais aussi détaché, hors du temps. Comme si sa colère le mettait hors de notre portée.

On les a aidé à embarquer sur un canoë et puis on les a regardés partir. Bella était passée à l'arrière et je l'ai regardée pagayer et guider l'embarcation avec fierté: c'est moi qui ai appris à Bella à ramer!

On est rentré, on s'est recouché mais on a pas pu se rendormir.

Je m'attendais à avoir une montagne d'ennuis et à devoir mentir sans me démonter mais en fait je crois que Charlie était soulagé. Un peu fier, aussi.

Inquiet bien sur mais il nous a fait mettre debout devant lui, Jake et moi, et il nous a parlé:

« Je sais que vous savez où se trouvent Bella et Edward. Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois: sont-ils en danger? »

Jake a répondu, calmement:

« Non »

« Si nécessaire pouvez-vous les contacter ou les rejoindre? »

Nous n' avons pas répondu. Bien sur qu'on le pouvait. Et Charlie le savait.

Il n'a pas insisté. Il nous a regardé un long moment et nous a dit:

« On est une famille, quoi qu'ils en pensent »

Bien entendu il faisait allusion à la mère de Bella et au juge.

« On va avoir des ennuis avec les parents d'Edward »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire:

« Je pense qu'ils ne peuvent pas trop se permettre de la ramener »

Charlie m'a fixé et a secoué la tête:

« C'est compliqué d'être parent, tu sais… »

J'ai haussé une épaule. J'étais du côté de ma sœur et de mon ami. Les adultes ont oublié beaucoup trop de choses de leur jeunesse, pour certains.

Plus tard dans la matinée il a fallu affronter Monsieur et Madame Cullen.

Je les aime bien. Ce sont des gens gentils et des parents aimants. Comme quoi il ne faut pas trop faire confiance aux adultes.

Après, quand Billy et Charlie sont rentrés, Jacob et moi on a tenu parole, parce qu'on avait promis à Edward et Bella de tenir au courant les amis.

Alors on est allé directement chez Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

_**Ndla: L'attitude de Charlie est assez proche de ce qu'on peut appeler un kidnapping parental. Pour éviter de rendre l'enfant à son autre parent, il organise ou ferme les yeux sur la fugue de son enfant. C'est, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, plutôt fréquent. Au cours de ma carrière dans l'enseignement je l'ai vu plusieurs fois.**_


	7. Cold Creek Manor

**Chapitre 7**

**Cold creek manor**

**Cold Creek Manor est un film américain de Mike Figgis, sorti en 2003, avec Kristen Stewart.**

**En français, Cold creek manor se traduit littéralement par « le manoir du ruisseau froid ».**

_**Bella PDV**_

C'est presque l'été. Les nuits sont longues et pas trop froides.

Partir a été facile.

Edward était censé dormir sur un matelas par terre dans le chambre de mes frères mais en fait il est venu dans la mienne, pour me parler.

Il était révolté, bien sûr, et en voulait à la terre entière, sauf à moi. Parce que j'ai mon lot de problèmes maternels, sans doute.

Je l'ai écouté un long moment, et puis je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais l'idée de partir est née dans mon esprit.

Edward y a tout de suite adhéré. Il s'est montré enthousiaste et pressé. Comme je m'y attendais, Jacob et Seth nous ont aidés à rassembler ce qu'il fallait en urgence et à partir.

J'ai pagayé avec détermination et Edward m'a aidé mais je reconnais qu'aujourd'hui j'ai mal aux mains.

Quand on descend la rivière Quileute, il y a, quelques kilomètres après l'endroit où nous mouillons les canoë , mes frères et moi, un repli où il est aisé de mettre pied à terre. L'endroit est assez broussailleux, un peu plus haut, ce qui nous a permis de cacher le canoë.

En remontant quelques centaines de mètres en prenant garde de toujours aller vers la gauche, direction sud/sud-est, on tombe sur les ruines du Cold Creek Manor.

Ce ne sont vraiment que des ruines, : le plus haut des murs m'arrive à la poitrine, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Quand on était enfants on venait souvent jouer là.

Alice adorait jouer à être une châtelaine et Seth se retrouvait toujours à être son mari. Il était le seul à avoir suffisamment bon caractère pour la laisser faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Bref, ce lieu a le goût des souvenirs d'enfance.

On a monté la tente à l'abri entre ce qu'il reste du plus haut des murs et un immense séquoia.

La matinée a été occupée, entre le montage de la tente, le repérage des lieux, décider où poser les affaires…

Edward était assez calme, sans doute fatigué.

On a presque pas parlé.

Puis on a mangé. Des chips et du pâté avec du pain déjà trop mou.

Puis on s'est endormis.

Je viens de me réveiller.

Le soleil commence tout juste à descendre dans le ciel et je tord ma tête pour réussir à lire l'heure sur ma montre au poignet d'Edward, qui dort encore profondément.

Il est 16h30. J'ai faim, mais gaspiller toutes les provisions d'un coup n'est pas la meilleure des idées.

Jake et Seth nous amèneront de quoi manger mais je ne sais pas quand.

Quand ils pourront, et au début mon père risque de les avoir à l'œil.

Je rassemble le couteau et les verres dont on s'est servi et je rejoins la rivière pour les laver.

L'eau est fraîche et c'est agréable.

De retour au camp je dépose la vaisselle silencieusement parce qu'Edward dort toujours.

Puis je retire mes baskets et mon jean. Je passe un short en coton bleu et rassemble mes cheveux en queue de cheval. J'ai oublié ma casquette et je chipe celle d'Edward, posée sur son ventre. Il dort comme un bébé, la bouche entrouverte.

Edward a un peu plus de 2 ans de plus que moi et il m'a toujours paru être très mur, vraiment plus âgé. Mais là il me donne surtout envie de le protéger. Il est beau également, mais ça, ce n'est pas nouveau…

Je m'empare de ma canne à pêche et retourne à la rivière avec l'intention de me procurer notre repas du soir.

Je m'installe sur un gros rocher et lance ma canne puis j'attends.

Je réussis à concentrer mes pensées sur mes souvenirs d'enfance, et à éviter mes sujets d'angoisse présents.

Edward me rejoint au bout de 10 minutes. Je retiens mon rire, il a un air encore endormi et ses cheveux sont totalement ébouriffés.

Il mange un carré de chocolat et il m'en tend un .

« La pêche est bonne? »

« Pas encore mais ça va venir, la rivière est pleine de truites »

« Ok, au moins on ne mourra pas de faim! »

Il s'installe sur le rocher d'à côté et lève le visage vers le soleil.

Il en a bien besoin: il est encore plus pâle que moi.

« A ton avis, ils vont dire quoi au Lycée les parents? »

Je lui souris:

« Bah ton père nous fera certainement un certificat, on va avoir attrapé la varicelle ou un truc dans le genre… »

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit:

« C'est pas mon père ».


	8. how to be

**_chapitre 8_**

**_How to be_**

**_How to be est un film anglais, réalisé en 2008 par Oliver Irving._**

**_En français on peut le traduire par "comment être"._**

**_Edward PDV_**

Ma vie a volé en mille morceaux. Tout ce que je croyais établie, bien ancré dans ma vie a disparu en un quart de secondes.

Je n'ai jamais eu de doutes, même si je trouvais un peu curieux que ma conception ait eu lieu si rapidement.

Ma mère était la nounou de mon frère Emmett, et mes parent ont toujours dit qu 'ils avaient craqué l'un pour l'autre tout de suite et que ma mère est passé du statut de nounou à celui de mère en moins d'une semaine. La mère biologique d'Emmett est partie à la naissance de celui-ci.

Mon p-Carlisle a toujours dit qu'il ne s'était rendu compte que trop tard qu'elle était immature et incapable de mener une vie de famille classique.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ont dit la vérité à Emmett et pas à moi.

Le cri de Bella me sort de mes pensées.

Elle me tend un poisson en triomphant:

« TADAAAAM! »

J'applaudis. Elle relance sa ligne et je la regarde faire.

Elle est sure de ses gestes, elle manipule la canne à pêche aussi bien que Seth ou Jake. Bella est à l'aise dans la nature, elle n'est pas un garçon manqué mais presque. Elle aime lire, elle s'habille en fille, mais je ne la vois pas du tout vivre dans une grande ville; Bella a besoin de la nature, de la liberté.

Heidi revient d'une petite ballade et s'allonge sur le dos, à mes pieds. Je lui gratouille le ventre et elle gémit de contentement.

Je tente de ne plus penser à …Eux.

A la place je concentre mes pensées sur Jasper.

Jazz est un de mes meilleurs amis. Mais , je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas chez lui que je suis allé. J'avais vraiment envie de voir Bella. Ses frères aussi bien entendu mais Bella surtout. Je l'ai longtemps considérée comme une petite gamine. Comme ma sœur. Mais depuis un an environ elle change.

Un jour, l'été d'il y a presque 2 ans je me suis aperçu qu'elle avait des seins.

Alice et Bella ont toujours porté des maillots de bain de filles, souvent une pièce pour plus de liberté de mouvement (dixit ma sœur) mais là, elle avait un bikini bleu foncé et le huat ne servait pas à rien, comme c'était le cas avant Et depuis, ça n'a pas cessé de pousser; Et ses hanches, ses fesses, sa taille, ses jambes, tout ça a changé.

Bon je sais bien que c'est normal, d'ailleurs j'ai moi-même beaucoup changé tout comme ma sœur, mon frère, mes amis, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi quand ça concerne Bella ça me fait un drôle d'effet.

Hem. Quand on a décidé de partir dans la forêt je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à…Ca. Mais Seth, Jacob, Jasper et moi on s'est fait une promesse quand Emmett et Rosalie ont commencé à sortir ensemble i ans: on ne touche pas aux sœurs des autres. Jamais. Alors je me répète souvent (de plus en plus souvent) que Bella est comme ma petite sœur. Mais ce serait plus facile si elle était moins belle et moins géniale.

Une vilaine idée me vient à l'esprit: en fait, Emmett n'est pas mon frère. Nous n'avons aucun lien du sang. Et ça me rend plus en colère encore. Je serre les poings de rage et je m'apprète à en parler à Bella mais je sursaute parce qu'au même moment elle me lance dans les bras un second poisson, plus gros encore.

« Bon, je pense qu'on en a assez pour ce soir, non? »

« Oh ouais »

Surtout que je n'aime pas le poisson…

Elle se lève et retire son short.

Argh.

Je détourne le regard mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil très bref, et elle enlêve aussi son tee shirt.

Elle est devenue dingue ou quoi?

« Je vais me baigner, tu viens? »

« Bah elle est froide! »

« Oh chochotte va! »

Elle rentre dans l'eau en criant. Heidi la rejoint et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder encore. Elle porte un soutien gorge et , oh , un tanga. Bella bien sur, pas Heidi.

Oui je sais ce qu'est un tanga, merci Alice.

Je dois dire qu'elle est forte pour me faire penser à autre chose qu'à mes problèmes actuels. Parce que là il y en a un autre qui va pousser si ça continue…

Je me recroqueville un peu et fixe le bout de mes chaussures.

_Elle est comme ma sœur …Elle est comme ma sœur …Elle est comme ma sœur …_

Une grande gerbe d'eau me fait sursauter:

« Dis donc Edward, j'ai pêché le repas de ce soir alors c'est ton tour de te rendre utile: va ramasser du bois pour alimenter le réchaud, qu'on puisse le faire cuire, ce poisson! »

Bonne idée. Je m'enfuis vers la forêt.

Je ramasse des petites branches, et des racines de thym ausis, pour donne rbon goùt à la grillade. C'est mon père qui m'a apprit cette astuce; Et la douleur revient comme un boomerang. Ce n'est pas mon père.

Carlisle Cullen n'est pas mon père.

Je ne sais pas qui est mon père.

Je ne suis plus celui que je croyais être, je ne suis plus rien.

Plus rien.

Je me laisse tomber à genou et si je me retiens de hurler, les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les retenir et les sanglots m'étouffent.

Papa…Papa…


	9. Into the wild

_**Chapitre 9 **_

_**Into the wild**_

_**Into the wild **__**est un film américain réalisé par Sean Penn , sorti en 2007 avec Kristen Stewart. Le titre signifie « Dans la nature ».**_

_**Ndla: J'ai conscience que la façon de réagir d'Edward peut choquer mais Edward est encore très jeune, il est un enfant gâté et surtout il est TRES en colère. Pour le moment il juge durement ses parents, surtout sa mère. Il ne connait pas toute l'histoire, ne l'oubliez pas (et vous non plus). Et sa fugue est en fait une façon de ne pas affronter une réalité brutale et douloureuse mais aussi une manière (inconsciente) de punir ses parents. De voir s'ils vont venir le chercher, également…**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Je me demande ce qu'ils font. Mes parents, Alice, Emmett. Mais aussi Jacob, Seth, Jasper et Rosalie.

Emmett est à Seattle, mais les autres sont tout près.

Est-ce qu'ils nous cherchent? Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous? Ma mère doit avoir du chagrin. Mais moi aussi je souffre de la situation qu'ELLE a crée après tout.

Bella est allongée sur son duvet, qu'elle a étendu tout à côté du réchaud. Elle lit.

Moi je suis assis en tailleur, à quelques centimètres d'elle, et je la regarde.

Bella est sans aucun doute capable de vivre dans cette forêt durant des semaines. Moi…Moins.

Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir tant de bruits étranges la nuit. Bien sur je suis déjà venu camper la nuit dans la forêt.

Mais en famille ou en groupe. Pas avec juste une seule autre personne et un chien.

Je suis plutôt heureux que le chien soit là d'ailleurs. Même si présentement elle dort du sommeil du juste, sa tête posée sur ma cuisse.

Il y a un bruit que me fait vraiment flipper depuis un bon moment. Je me demande si ce ne serait pas un loup…Bella a prit un des fusils de son père et je le regarde, me demandant si j'aurais le temps de l'attraper avant que le loup ne se jette sur l'un d'entre nous…

Mais sans même lever les yeux de sa page, Bella me dit:

« C'est une chouette Edward, les loups ne font pas de bruit et je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'attaquent pas les humains. Ils mangent essentiellement des charognes. Et si quelqu'un doit se servir de ce fusil ce sera moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois tellement citadin tu sais… »

Une chouette. Ah. Tant mieux. Mais il me semble qu'elles ne font pas autant de bruit quand je suis chez moi…Probablement parce que dans mon lit les bruits sont très différents.

J'ai mangé du poisson. Ma mère serait drôlement contente.

Je me secoue. Il ne faut plus que je pense à elle.

Qu'elle se morfonde, ça lui fera les pieds.

Je n'ai pas très chaud. Et je suis fatigué. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me coucher seul sous la tente, et pas envie de laisser Bella seule non plus.

Je me racle la gorge:

« On va dormir? »

« Attends je finis mon chapitre… »

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait prit un seul livre…

J'attrape le papier de la liste de ce dont on aura besoin et note de demander aux copains de nous en amener d'autres.

La liste s'allonge, bien qu'on essaye vraiment de se limiter au minimum.

_Des pâtes_

_Du riz_

_Du papier toilette_

_Des chips_

_Du chocolat_

_Des desserts en boite, longue conservation_

_Des fruits_

_Des croquettes pour Heidi_

_Du dentifrice_

On a déjà tout ceci, mais en quantité très limitée. Et le reste on ne l'a pas et ça risque de vite nous manquer:

_La casquette de Bella_

_Un poste de radio avec des piles_

_2 autres couvertures_

_Et des livres_

Seth et Jacob doivent venir nous voir demain.

Dans mon sac à dos , à mes pieds, il y a mon téléphone. Eteint. Je ne l'ai pas rallumé depuis que j'ai quitté la maison.

J'ai envie d'appeler Jasper mais il ne faut pas. Personne ne doit savoir où on est, en plus de Seth et Jake.

Bella se lève et s'étire. Son pull se soulève et j'aperçois son ventre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle…

Elle me sourit:

« Au lit? »

« Oui »

Il est 22 heures. Je ne crois pas m'être couché si tôt depuis des années. Mais on est fatigués et il n'y a rien à faire, alors…

Je me glisse dans mon sac de couchage et Bella fait de même.

On reste silencieux un moment, puis sa voix s'élève:

« Tu n'as pas froid? »

« Si un peu »

« On peut peut-être se serrer un peu plus? »

« Bonne idée »

Avec les sacs de couchage entre nous ça devrait pas trop réveiller ma virilité normalement…

Elle se colle contre moi et je sens son souffle contre ma joue. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid.

Et le sol est carrément dur. Je me tortille pour passer mon bras sous sa tête.

Nous demeurons silencieux dans le noir. Je sais qu'elle ne dort pas plus que moi. Seule Heidi, à nos pieds, ronflote doucement.

Je vais m'habituer. Mon père nous le dit toujours: « Laisse du temps au temps »

Bon sang, j'ai encore pensé à lui.

Les larmes coulent toutes seules et la honte m'envahit mais au même moment je sens Bella trembler contre mon bras et très vite je comprends: elle pleure, elle aussi.


	10. camp X ray

_**Chapitre 10**_

_**Camp X ray**_

_**Camp X-Ray est un film américain écrit et réalisé par Peter Sattler, dont la sortie est prévue en 2014, avec Kristen Stewart.**_

_**Jasper PDV**_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est juste énorme…

Alice m'a appelé , en pleurs. Je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'elle disait et j'ai du lui parler un moment pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle puisse m'expliquer:

« Il est parti…Edward…Il est parti et il ne répond pas au téléphone… »

J'ai fini par comprendre ce qu'il en était vraiment. J'étais allé chercher ma sœur et à nous deux on a réussi à calmer un peu Alice. Je souffrais pour elle, pour Edward aussi. Je m'attendais à le voir arriver, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Plus tard, dans la nuit, Alice a rappelé pour dire que son frère était chez Jake, Seth et Bella.

Rose et moi n'avons pas été étonnés. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'Edward et Bella pour ne pas voir ce qui est en train de naitre entre eux…

Le lendemain, Jacob et Seth sont venus nous parler. Nous savions déjà que Bella et Edward avaient fugué ensemble et j'avais une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient se trouver.

Mais je ne dirai jamais rien, pas plus que Rosalie.

Jake et Seth n'ont fait que confirmer nos doutes: Edward et Bella étaient à Cold Creek Manor. J'ai souri, parce qu'Edward n'est pas vraiment un gars très à l'aise dans la nature et que je me demandais comment il allait s'en sortir plus de 24 heures sans console de jeu et sans ordinateur. Bella est d'une autre trempe mais on peut toujours avoir des surprises.

Il a fallu la jouer finement.

Rosalie et moi passons souvent le WE chez les Cullen, elle pour être avec Emmett bien entendu, et moi pour passer du temps avec Edward. Officiellement, bien sûr.

Mais cette fois-ci on a invité Emmett et Alice à la maison.

Esmée a bien un peu tiqué quand on a juré, la main sur le cœur, que bien sûûûûûûr, Alice va partager la chambre de Rose et Emmett la mienne…

Evidemment Emmett est dans le lit de ma sœur et Alice dort sur le canapé de ma chambre.

Nos parents ne sont pas là, de toute façons.

On a réuni pas mal de choses pour nos deux fugueurs. Alice soutient son frère à 200%, comme d'habitude. Emmett est plus ennuyé. Il préfèrerait que son frère accepte de parler à leurs parents. Moi je n'ai pas d'avis tranché. Je comprends la souffrance et la position des deux camps.

J'ai réussi à convaincre Jake et Seth d'aller avec eux voir Bella et Edward.

Alice s'incruste mais Emmett est trop mal à l'aise, alors il préfère attendre et rester à la maison avec Rose. Quand Jacob et Seth nous voient arriver à l'endroit de la Rivière Quileute où on range les canoës, ils ne cherchent même pas à essayer de dissuader Alice de venir avec nous.

Je monte avec Seth et Alice passe avec Jacob. Le jour est à peine levé et la brume matinale enveloppe le paysage dans une féerie cotonneuse.

Aucun d'entre nous ne parle. C'est beau, c'est surtout magique.

Les bruits de la rivière et des animaux aux alentours sont les seuls sons qui nous parviennent.

On est bien, c'est agréable. Je crois que je pourrais rester longtemps dans cet endroit, dans cette position pourtant assez peu confortable, mais c'est comme si on avait quitté la réalité et qu'on soit entre deux mondes…

Mais on arrive déjà et je saute rapidement à terre pour aller aider Alice.

Elle se cramponne à ma main comme si elle avait peur ou qu'elle ait besoin de mon aide, bien que je sache que ce ne soit pas le cas pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Je décide de garder sa main dans la mienne, juste pour voir.

Alice est grande, enfin, pas en taille, mais elle est une jeune fille.

Jacob voit nos mains enlacées et il a un petit sourire amusé mais ne dit rien.

On avance vers les ruines où ils sont censés camper.

La première à nous entendre est Heidi.

Elle arrive à fond de train sur nous et nous saute dessus tour à tour, folle de joie, nous léchant et nous faisant fête.

Puis je vois arriver Bella, vêtue d'un short en jean et d'un débardeur.

Edward est derrière elle et il reste figé en apercevant Alice.

Elle lâche ma main et se précipite vers lui. Ils s'enlacent et on leur laisse un peu d'intimité mais je suis certain qu'ils pleurent.

Et on se retrouve assis en rond, autour d'une vieille poêle sur le réchaud, où grillent des œufs et du bacon. Je salive, comme Seth et Jacob.

Bella retourne le bacon et je regarde encore Alice. Elle est assise sur les genoux d'Edward et elle a passé ses bras autour du cou de son frère. Les larmes coulent encore sur ses joues et j'ai envie de me lever pour la consoler. Mais Edward a le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa sœur et je n'ose pas intervenir.

On mange et Seth, qui est un marrant, raconte des blagues et on arrive à se détendre et à rire.

Alice finit par se joindre à la conversation:

« Vous êtes bien ici! »

« Oui, dommage qu'on doive bientôt lever le camp »

Répond Bella.

Mais Jake lui dit:

« Bah, je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit vienne vous chercher, du moins pour le moment »


	11. little ashes

_**Chapitre 11**_

_**Little ashes**_

_**Little Ashes est un film britannique réalisé par Paul Morrison, sorti en 2009, avec Robert Pattinson.**_

_**En français, « little ashes » signifie « petites cendres ».**_

On parle un long moment. Mais pas des raisons pour lesquelles Edward et Bella sont là. C'est un sujet tabou, de manière implicite. C'est tellement énorme qu'on n'ose pas l'affronter. Edward est mal. Bien plus que Bella. Elle est dans le combat , il est dans la sidération. Je crois que seul le temps peut l'aider. Par contre, pour Bella je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait échapper au fait d' aller vivre avec sa mère. Ceci dit Bella arrive souvent à ses fins, tout comme Alice.

On passe toute la matinée avec eux et je suis surpris de voir qu'en peu de temps ils se sont en effet organisés et à quel point ils sont bien installés.

Ils ont presque des habitudes de vieux couple.

Edward jette de l'eau sur le feu quand on a finit de manger et il joue avec les cendres, du bout du pied, les ramenant en un cercle de plus en plus petit et dense.

Quand on doit partir, je profite qu'Alice donne à Bella un paquet de tampons, en l'entrainant un peu à l'écart, pour donner moi aussi quelque chose à Edward.

Un paquet de préservatif. Parce que je ne suis pas idiot. Ils sont seuls ici, totalement libres et « ça » peut arriver. Il rougit mais ne dit rien de plus. Le Edward que je connais aurait fait une plaisanterie, m'aurait rappelé que Bella est si jeune mais le garçon que j'ai en face de moi est très différent de celui que je connais. Il a perdu ses repères et Bella parait bien plus mature et sûre d'elle que lui.

Il faut partir à présent.

On se serre dans les bras et on leur promet de revenir d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Ils nous accompagnent jusqu'à l'embarcadère. C'est difficile de partir, de les laisser. Ils sont côte à côte, proches à se toucher mais tous les deux ont les bras ballants le long du corps et leur solitude me prend à la gorge, tout d'un coup.

Nous montons silencieusement dans les embarcations et cette fois-ci Alice passe avec moi.

Ils nous regardent nous éloigner dans nos canoës, toujours dans la même position, et j'ai brusquement très envie de leur crier de venir avec nous, mais Edward, n'y tenant plus sans doute, crie à sa sœur:

« Embrasse maman et Emmett pour moi et… »

Sa voix se brise mais sa sœur a comprit, Alice se lève et je ne stabilise l'embarcation que par miracle…

« Et papa aussi, je le ferai Edward! »

Ils disparaissent à nos yeux et je pagaie, triste, et honteux, sans savoir pourquoi…

Alice m'aide à tirer le canoë sur la berge quand nous arrivons. Nous sommes tous les quatre calmes et silencieux. Sans doute parce que notre visite aux deux fugueurs nous a fait prendre conscience de la gravité de leurs motivations. Rien d'enfantin là-dedans. Pas un coup d'éclat à cause d'une amourette adolescente. Non, Edward et Bella sont les victimes de décisions d'adultes qui les concernent, mais les dépassent aussi. Pourtant, ils en souffrent plus que n'importe qui.

Je ramène Alice chez elle, après avoir quitté Jake et Seth. Je sais qu'ils vont voir Charlie pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Mais qui va rassurer Esmée et Carlisle?

Certainement pas Alice qui ne va jamais leur avouer savoir où est son frère et leur dire qu'Edward les embrasse mais sans leur dire toute la vérité…

Alors, quand on arrive chez eux, et qu'Esmée demande à sa fille d'aller voir Carlisle dans son bureau (je sais par Emmett que Carlisle va mal, très mal, et qu'il ne peut plus dormir), je prends Esmée par le bras et je l'attire vers l'extèrieur. Elle est surprise et lève vers moi ses beaux yeux, aujourd'hui si tristes et bordés de rouge.

J'avale ma salive et je lui dis:

« Il va bien. Edward. Il va bien. »

« Tu l'as vu? »

« Oui »

Elle me prend alors par le bars et me tire jusqu'au bureau de son mari.

Alice y est déjà et elle serre son père dans ses bras.

Esmée s'adresse à son époux:

« Carlisle, il va bien »

Ce dernier relève la tête et me fixe:

« Tu l'as vu? »

« Oui, un moment, je les ai vu. Ils vont bien, vraiment »

« Ils ont tout ce qui leur faut? »

Alice parle avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche:

« A part qu'ils ont tous les deux perdus la confiance qu'ils portaient en leurs parents, ile ne manquent de rien »

Carlisle dévisage sa fille:

« Tu l'as vu toi aussi? »

Elle ne répond pas directement:

« Il vous embrasse. Tous les deux, et Emmett aussi »

Le ton de la voix d'Alice est différent, plus dur, plus pausé.

C'est une voix d'adulte.

Le regard du Dr Cullen est tout d'un coup plein d'espoir, et en même temps sa douleur est encore plus palpable.

Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage et je quitte la pièce, me dirigeant vers ma voiture.

Alice me suit.

« Tu reste ici ou tu veux venir avec moi? »

Elle s'approche de moi sans répondre et, sans me toucher, elle pose sa tête contre mon torse.

Je prend alors son visage entre mes mains et le redresse vers moi.

Elle a les yeux fermés et je me penche pour l'embrasser.

Enfin.


	12. the messengers

_**Chapitre 12**_

_**The Messengers**_

_**En français se traduit par « les Messagers ». **__**Les Messagers est un film américano-canadien réalisé par Oxide Pang Chun et Danny Pang en 2007 avec Kristen Stewart.**_

Jasper PDV

Je rentre chez moi, juste après avoir embrassé Alice.

Elle quitte mes bras avec un petit couinement, et court vers la maison.

Alors je monte en voiture et me dirige vers chez moi. Presque aussitôt mon portable vibre, c'est un message d'Alice:

« Tu me manques »

« Moi aussi »

« Reviens… »

J'hésite un instant puis je fais demi-tour. On ne vit qu'une fois, après tout.. »

Et je passe la soirée là-bas.

L'ambiance est plutôt morne mais on mange tous les quatre, et je vois bien qu'Esmée et Carlisle font des efforts pour se dérider, pour Alice, et aussi pour moi sans doute.

Je comprends que ça soit difficile pour eux, de savoir qu'on a vu Edward, et qu'ils ne veut pas les voir, ni rentrer…

Je rougis quand, au moment où je dis que je vais m'en aller, Esmée me propose de rester:

« Il fait nuit, je préfère te savoir en sécurité, tu peux prendre la chambre d'Edward »

Elle éclate en sanglots en prononçant les derniers mots et je me sens plus mal encore.

Mais je reste.

C'est assez difficile d'aller se coucher, alors Alice et moi regardons un film à la TV, tout en s'embrassant.

Puis, quand le film est terminé, on reste un long moment enlacés et silencieux devant le poste éteint.

La voix d'Alice finit par s'élever:

« Tu es avec moi à cause des circonstances ou bien… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais je comprends et je la serre contre moi:

« Je suis avec toi parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que ça fait un bon moment déjà que je craque pour toi et que j'espérais que ça allait arriver »

Elle me sourit dans la pénombre et me demande:

« Tu crois que ça va aller pour Edward et Bella? »

Je suis honnête:

« Je pense que ça va aller pour Edward, il doit surmonter cette crise, mais par contre Bella va droit dans le mur, mais elle a de la ressource, elle est intelligente et elle va comprendre qu'elle ne peut pas fuir mais qu'elle doit affronter sa mère »

On finit par aller se coucher et je n'essaye pas d'abuser de la confiance de ses parents: bien que j'ai très envie de passer la nuit dans son lit( sans aller plus loin que des baisers) je l'embrasse longuement et file me coucher dans la chambre d'Edward

Je connais cette pièce par cœur.

Edward est mon meilleur ami.

Les draps sont propres mais ils ont son odeur. L'affiche de foot américain au dessus de son lit c'est moi qui la lui ait offerte.

J'étais avec lui quand il a posé au mur le grand poster représentant un puma, sur le mur d'en face.

Je l'ai aidé à monter son bureau et dans le coin, il y a le skate avec lequel il m'a tant de fois défié…

C'est une chambre qui n'a pas de secrets pour moi, et dans laquelle j'ai souvent dormit. Mais cette nuit je ne m'y sens pas bien. Sans doute parce qu'il y manque l'essentiel: Edward.

Je finis malgré tout par m'endormir et je panique quand on me sort du sommeil en me secouant.

Une main se pose sur ma bouche et je bondis, mais la voix d'Esmée me calme.

Je m'assois et la dévisage.

Elle a passé un pantalon de jogging, un tee shirt et des baskets, le tout dans des tons noirs et gris foncés.

Ses cheveux sont noués en queue de cheval, retenus par un foulard jaune et elle a une casquette noire sur la tête. Elle parait plus jeune encore mais son visage arbore une expression déterminée:

« Jasper, je veux que tu m'amènes voir Edward. Maintenant. Je te jure que je ne dirais pas que c'est toi qui m'a conduit à eux. Je dirai que je suis venue seule. Mais je veux y aller. »

Je n'essaye même pas d'argumenter et je m'habille.

Nous sortons en silence de la maison, et nous prenons sa voiture.

Je ne parle pas et elle se concentre sur la route. Le soleil est à peine levé.

Je l'aide à monter dans le canoë mais elle pagaye bien, et je commence à penser qu'en effet si elle avait su où les trouver elle aurait très bien pu y arriver seule.

Arrivés à l'endroit où on mouille le canoë je lui dis:

« Bon, maintenant je vous attends ici. Je vais siffler Heidi, et vous, vous montez tout droit, et vous bifurquez à gauche au premier croisement. Vous allez tomber sur les ruines du Cold Creek Manor, ils sont là »

« Merci Jasper! »

Elle commence à marcher d'un bon pas et je siffle doucement Heidi.

Elle me rejoins en 3 minutes et je la caresse longuement, pour l'empêcher d'aboyer.

Je tends l'oreille, mais pas de cris ou d'éclats de voix.

Je m'attends à devoir patienter longtemps, mais en fait Esmée est de retour en moins de 10 minutes.

Elle pousse le canoë à l'eau avec énergie, malgré les larmes qui coulent silencieusement sur son visage et saute dedans.

Je renvoie Heidi au camp et je saute dans l'embarcation.

« Euh, vous avez parlé à Edward? »

« Non »

« Vous allez bien? »

Elle se retourne vers moi et me sourit:

« Oui, ça va. Il a besoin de temps. Merci de m'avoir amenée Jasper »

La situation est assez surréaliste mais je n'ose pas lui poser de questions.

Quand on remonte en voiture elle me serre le bras et me dit:

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois avec Alice. Tu es un gentil garçon, je t'aime beaucoup »


	13. the yellow handkerchief

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**The yellow handkerchief**_

_**The Yellow Handkerchief est un film américain réalisé par Udayan Prasad, produit en 2008, avec Kristen Stewart**_

_**En français, on peut traduire ce titre par « le foulard jaune ».**_

_**Esmée PDV**_

Je dois voir mon fils.

Lui parler.

Je veux qu'il comprenne.

Lui expliquer, le raisonner. Lui dire à quel point nous l'aimons, son père et moi. Lui demander pardon.

Jasper est le seul qui m'amènera. Alice mentira sans vergogne et les Quileute refuseront tout net: ils ont un esprit de meute impressionnant, qui les empêchera de m'aider.

Je vais le réveiller, et je suis prête à faire preuve d'autorité s'il le faut mais Jasper me conduit, sans faire de difficultés, comme je m'y attendais.

Bien sûr il est contrarié de le faire, mais il n'argumente pas. Jasper est un garçon honnête et droit. Il a du respect, et, je l'espère, de l'affection pour moi. Pour ma part je l'aime beaucoup, comme un fils.

Cold Creek Manor. J'en ai entendu parlé mais je n'y suis jamais venue.

Mais les indications de Jasper sont claires, et ce n'est pas bien loin: je suis devant leur campement en moins de 2 minutes après avoir croisé et caressé Heidi.

La tente beige se dresse devant moi, fermée.

Il y a des caisses métalliques, sans doute pleines de provisions, juste à côté, et des chaises, ainsi qu'une table pliante. Une glacière. Des cannes à pêche.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je m'agenouille devant la tente. Je remonte la fermeture éclair et passe la tête dans l'habitacle.

Une odeur d'adolescent et de nuit me prend à la gorge mais je n'en tiens pas compte.

Mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et je les vois.

Ils ne sont pas dans leurs sacs de couchage qui ont été ouverts et qui sont simplement posés sur eux.

Edward dort sur le dos, un bras relevé au dessus de sa tête, comme quand il était bébé.

Pour ce que je peux en voir il est torse nu.

Bella est couchée sur le côté, la tête reposant sur la poitrine d'Edward, la main de mon fils se perdant dans ses cheveux. Elle n'est couverte qu'à partir de la taille et ne porte, en haut, qu'un soutien gorge de coton gris.

Je demeure interdite.

Cela fait longtemps que je vois les rapports entre ces deux-là évoluer, et je m'attends depuis des mois à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble, comme pour Jasper et Alice d'ailleurs.

Mais là je me sens une intruse.

Je comprends enfin qu'ils sont là chez eux, et que je n'y ai pas ma place. Cet endroit est leur refuge, leur sanctuaire. Ils ont besoin de temps pour accepter les décisions des adultes.

J'ai honte, tout d' un coup. Et je veux m'en aller mais Bella ouvre les yeux.

Elle ne crie pas, ne s'affole pas , elle ne réveille pas Edward.

Elle me regarde en silence , se redressant sur son coude.

De manière tout à fait inattendue je la trouve changée.

Bella a toujours eu un petit côté sauvage mais il ressort encore plus ce matin.

Ses cheveux sont emmêlés et sa joue porte des griffures sans doute dues à des ronces mais ce n'est pas que cela. Bella ressemble encore plus à Leah à présent. Ce sont des filles de la nature, sauvages et indisciplinées.

J'ai toujours su que je les admirais, à présent je sais que je les envie également.

J'envie le caractère de Bella, sa détermination farouche et la fidélité à ses valeurs dont elle fait preuve. A un moment de ma vie, j'aurais bien voulu avoir autant de courage et de bravoure.

Mon regard se pose sur Edward. Il dort toujours, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa poitrine nue se soulevant au rythme régulier de sa respiration.

Lui aussi me parait changé.

Je vois la carrure de sa mâchoire, ses muscles bien dessinés, son visage qui n'a plus rien d'enfantin.

Mon fils est un homme. Un homme à qui on a menti, qui se sent trahi.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Bella et lui souris. Je dois retenir mes larmes, encore un peu.

Je détache le foulard jaune de mes cheveux et le tends à Bella en chuchotant:

« Dis à Edward de l'attacher au grand arbre à côté de l'endroit ou vous mouillez les canoës quand il sera prêt à nous parler, à son père et à moi »

Elle le prend sans un mot mais fait oui de la tête.

Je résiste à l'envie de la serrer contre moi et je repars vers Jasper et le bateau.

Bien sûr il est surpris mais il ne me pose pas trop de questions, se contentant de me ramener. Je connais le chemin à présent. Mais il ne dit rien. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Sans doute que non: c'est Jasper…

Je suis désemparée, triste, mais j'ai comprit que je ne peux pas obliger mon fils à revenir vers moi, à nous comprendre.

Il doit faire le premier pas.

Je lui ai donné l'occasion de le faire.

A présent il ne me reste qu'à attendre.


	14. twilight

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**Twilight**_

_**Twilight est un film réalisé par Catherine Hardwick, sorti en 2008, avec Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson.**_

_**Twilight se traduit par « crépuscule » en français.**_

_**Ndla: On reprend au moment où Seth, Jacob, Alice et Jasper s'en vont, donc AVANT la visite secrète d'Esmée (la veille au soir pour être plus précise).**_

_**Edward PDV**_

Ca fait bizarre de se retrouver seuls à nouveau.

Juste elle et moi.

Ils s'éloignent le long de la rivière, et je prends la main de Bella pour remonter à notre campement.

Je me souviens avoir lu une fois que la solitude met l'âme à nu.

C'est vrai.

Nous sommes deux, enfin trois en comptant le chien, mais il n'y a rien pour nous distraire.

Pas de TV, d'ordinateur, de tablette ou de console de jeux…

Juste elle, moi et la nature.

Pas de faux semblants ou de distractions.

J'ai faim. J'ai franchement la dalle. C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de plus difficile.

Bien sur on a des provisions mais il faut y faire attention; Et on a pas de frigo ni de congélateur.

Bella met le quelques produits frais dans la glacière et dans la rivière, mais ça ne durera pas longtemps et on en a pas beaucoup.

Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai l'habitude d'ouvrir le frigo et d'y prendre un yaourt, ou de manger une glace hâtivement sortie du congélateur, sans même y faire attention…

Là les menus c'est chips/poisson/ riz ou pates. Un fruit pas très frais en dessert et les jours de fête un yaourt tiédasse.

Et des biscuits secs.

Bon sang j'ai envie de viande. D'une bonne salade aussi, alors que je râle comme un putois quand ma mère en fait.

Par contre je suis moins fatigué. On dort plutôt bien ici, une fois qu'on s'est habitué à la nuit noire et aux bruits des animaux nocturnes.

J'ai toujours le paquet de préservatifs que Jazz m'a donné dans la poche. Je dois les planquer sans que Bella ne me voit.

Il n'y a rien entre nous pour le moment, alors…

Je me faufile dans la tente pendant qu'elle a le nez dans un bouquin que lui a amené Alice.

Je décide de mettre les préservatifs dans la poche avant de mon sac à dos, normalement elle n'ira pas fouiller dans mes affaires.

Je tombe sur mon portable, auquel je n'ai pas touché depuis ce moment terrible où j'ai su la vérité.

Mais là, à genou sur mon duvet, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le rallumer.

J'ai 51 messages, plus de 200 appels en absences et 358 SMS…

La plupart proviennent de mes parents, dans les heures qui ont suivi mon départ. Je ne peux entendre leurs voix mais j'ouvre quelques textos au hasard:

« Je t'aime, rentre, on va parler, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois maman »

« Edward tu es mon fils je t'aime reviens ,papa »

Ils sont tous du même acabit. Je voudrais qu'ils ne me fassent aucun effet.

Ils sont des lâches et des menteurs.

Mais mon cœur bat trop fort, tout d'un coup, et je regarde quels autres messages j'ai.

Ah flute, un texto de la banque. Je suis à découvert.

C'est vrai, j'ai fait un chèque le matin de …Ce jour-là, pour payer l'acompte de la commande des nouveaux pneus de ma Volvo et je devais faire un virement de mon compte où je mets mes économies à mon compte courant ce que je n'ai pas fait puisque je suis parti…

Argh, j'envoie un texto à Emmett:

« Stp Frangin fait un virement de mon compte à mon compte chèque, j'ai oublié de le faire avant de partir, mets 300 dollars, le code secret d'accès c'est 248966 »

Il répond en moins de 10 secondes, alors que je lis quelques SMS de copains.

« Pas la peine, la banque a appelé papa parce que tu allais être en interdit bancaire il a renfloué ton compte. Tu me manques. T'es mon frère, oublie jamais ça »

« Ok merci Edward »

Je me mords la lèvre.

Il a renfloué mon compte…

Je…Je ne dois pas réfléchir, je pianote:

« Merci pour le compte en banque. T'étais pas obligé. Edward. Au fait ne dis rien à maman, je ne reviens pas maintenant alors qu'elle ne se fasse pas de fausse joie »

Je veux éteindre ce putain de téléphone , ne pas attendre une réponse mais je reste à genoux comme un imbécile, à fixer le téléphone dans mes mains, incapable de bouger, incapable de ne pas attendre.

La réponse arrive en 2 minutes 38. Oui j'ai aussi regardé ma montre.

L'écran s'allume d'un coup

« Vous avez reçu un message de PAPA »

J'ouvre, le cœur au bord des lèvres:

« Je t'aime , ta mère et moi nous serons patient. Papa »

J'éteins.

Je ne sais même pas comment je sors de la tente.

On n'y voit plus grand-chose.

Bella est en train d'allumer la lampe tempête, qu'elle accroche à une branche, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Son tee shirt se soulève, dévoilant son ventre et le creux de ses reins.

Je n'aime pas ce moment là. Le crépuscule. Entre chien et loup.

On n'y voit pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est pas encore la magie de la nuit.

C'est une heure angoissante.

Mais ce soir la pénombre naissante et la luminosité particulière de la lampe tempête éclairent Bella d'une façon presque irréelle.

Alors je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras.

Elle sursaute mais se laisse aller contre mon torse.

On reste un moment ainsi, puis elle lève la tête et je baisse la mienne.

On se regarde un court instant et nos lèvres se trouvent toutes seules.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'embrasse Bella, je l'ai déjà fait, une fois quand j'avais 11 ans et elle 9: elle voulait savoir ce que ça fait d'être grand, et une autre fois, 1 ans plus tard, en réponse à un défi d'Emmett.

Mais là, malgré le fait que nous soyons deux adolescents, c'est un vrai baiser d'adulte.

Parce qu'ici nous ne sommes plus des enfants, parce que nous sommes responsables de nous-mêmes.

Et parce que je suis amoureux de Bella Swan.

Je me suis trompé.

J'aime le crépuscule, et surtout le courage qu'il nous apporte, pour passer à l'acte.


	15. maps to the star

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Maps to the stars**_

_**Maps to the Stars est un film dramatique franco-américano-germano-canadien réalisé par David Cronenberg dont la sortie est prévue en 2014, avec Robert Pattinson.**_

_**« Maps to the stars » signifie « la carte aux étoiles »**_

_**Alice PDV**_

J'aurais vraiment voulu que mon frère revienne à la maison avant aujourd'hui.

Ni Emmett ni moi n'aurions pensé qu' Edward et Bella tiendraient si longtemps loin de chez eux.

Mais nous sommes le 19 juin, et demain mon frère fête ses 17 ans.

Mes parents n'en ont pas parlé .Pas un mot, pas une allusion, ils attendent son retour, tout simplement.

Mon père est malade. Il ne va plus travailler depuis une semaine.

Il ne mange plus vraiment, il a maigri. Il me fait peur.

Emmett a terminé ses cours à la fac et il est là pour l'été. Il est déjà allé voir Bella et Edward 3 fois, et la dernière fois il a très fermement demandé à Ed de revenir.

Mais moi je sais qu'Edward a envie de rentrer, mais il ne veut pas laisser Bella.

Bella dit qu'elle est capable de vivre comme ça indéfiniment.

Elle a vu des reportages sur des gens qui vivent comme les trappeurs d'autrefois, dans le Montana et au Canada et elle dit que ça ne lui fait pas peur.

Edward la suivra quoi qu'elle décide, de toutes façons.

Cet après-midi j'ai préparé un gros gâteau, tandis qu'Emmett faisait mariner de la viande et touillait une salade de riz.

Papa était assis à table avec nous, il nous parlait tout en nous regardant faire.

Quand on a tout mit dans des sacs à dos il nous a souri, d'un sourire qui m'a paru tellement vieux…

Maman me parait plus solide.

Ce soir, je vais parler à Edward.

Ca ne peut pas durer indéfiniment…

On part, et c'est quand on monte en voiture que papa nous rejoint. Il nous tend un paquet cadeau et nous demande, d'un air suppliant, de le donner à notre frère.

On rejoint les autres à l'embarcadère.

Il y a Jake, Seth, Leah, Jane, Rosalie, Paul, Embry, Emmett , Jasper et moi.

Tous les canoës sont pleins, mais on se débrouille pour se retrouver seuls, Jazz et moi.

C'est la première fois que je fais du canoë la nuit.

Je relève la tête pour regarder les étoiles, pendant que, derrière moi, Jasper pagaye en silence.

Je sais reconnaitre la Grande Ourse et l'étoile du Berger.

Les Quileutes en connaissent bien plus sur la cartographie du ciel, et je vais leur demander de nous apprendre les étoiles, ce soir.

On est derrière les autres, presque à la traine. Mais ce n'est qu'en entendant la voix de mon petit ami s'élever que je comprends qu'il l'a fait exprès:

« Ca fait presque 3 semaines »

Je sais parfaitement à quoi il fait allusion.

Aucun d'entre nous, pas même Edward sans doute, n'aurait pensé qu'ils resteraient si longtemps loin de tout.

Je suis certaine qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ils se tiennent sans cesse par la main, et même s'ils n'ont jamais rien dit et qu'ils ne se sont jamais embrassés devant nous, je connais suffisamment mon frère et Bella pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

Jasper m'interpelle encore:

« Ohé la terre à la lune? »

Sa voix est affectueuse, mais un peu moqueuse aussi.

Je me tourne vers lui:

« Oui, je sais que ça fait 3 semaines. Je sais aussi que ça ne peut plus durer, mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider, et tu le sais Jazz… »

Il secoue la tête et ajoute:

« Oui, mais on peut leur parler… »

Je soupire. Oui, il va sans doute falloir le faire. Ne serait-ce que pour mon père. Même le shérif commence à donner des signes d'impatience…

« Pas ce soir, s'il te plait…Ce soir c'est la fête… »

« Oui, bien sûr, on est plus à un jour près de toutes façons… »

On accoste enfin. Leah nous a attendu.

Je lui souris et elle prend ma main pour remonter le talus.

Jasper, qui est plus chargé que moi, passe devant nous en marchant d'un bon pas.

Je marche la tête relevé vers le ciel, qui est clair, dégagé et qui brille de mille feux.

Les étoiles sont belles, et incroyablement lumineuses.

Leah, de sa voix légèrement rauque, dont Emmett dit que c'est la voix de fille la plus sexy qu'il ait jamais entendu (une chose qu'il dit uniquement quand Rosalie n'est pas là) me dit de faire attention où je mets les pieds.

« C'est parce que les étoiles sont si belles cette nuit! »

« C'est vrai, c'est parce que nous sommes presque à l'équinoxe. Regarde comme on voit bien Betelgeuse…Et Sirius…Et là, la constellation de Pégase! »

Nous restons un moment le nez en l'air, jusqu'à ce que la voix angoissée de Jasper nous parvienne:

« Alice? Leah? Vous êtes là? Ca va les filles? »

Leah rit et secoue la tête:

« En voilà un qui est amoureux! »

Elle lui répond néanmoins:

« On est là, on arrive! »

On avance plus vite et Jasper nous attend au bout de l'étroit chemin. Le sourire qu'il affiche en me voyant sourire me remue les tripes , comme toujours, et je lui saute dans les bras. On s'embrasse et Leah le taquine:

« T'avais peur que je perde ta chérie dans les bois? »

Les autres rient, et je quitte les bras de Jazz pour embrasser Bella, puis Edward.

Il me serre fort contre lui et je me moque, pour cacher mon émotion:

« Tu ressembles vraiment à un homme des bois ce coup-ci! »

La barbe d'Edward a beaucoup poussé. Il ne se rase pas, se contentant de passer la tondeuse que lui amènent les gars, et il a un air plus âgé et plus assuré aussi.

Je lui tends le paquet que mon père m'a confié:

« Tiens, celui-ci est de la part de papa. Mais j'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi! »

Il ne fait plus attention à moi. Il regarde le paquet cadeau d'un air indécis, comme si ce dernier allait lui brûler les doigts. Finalement il le dépose près de la tente et nous rejoint.

Ses yeux brillent à peine plus que toute à l'heure, et il s'empare de la main de Bella, l'attire contre lui , calle le dos de sa petite amie contre son torse et enserre sa taille de ses deux bras. Bella est en train de parler avec Rosalie et Paul, mais elle lève les bras en l'air et les passe dans les cheveux d'Edward.

Je les regarde. Ils sont beaux, plus encore qu'avant.

Mais je crois , comme Jasper, comme sans doute chacun d'entre nous ici ce soir (sauf probablement Bella) que ça ne peut plus durer beaucoup plus longtemps.


	16. the cake eaters

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**The cake eaters**_

_**The Cake Eaters est un film américain réalisé par Mary Stuart Masterson et sorti en 2007, avec Kristen Stewart.**_

_**En français, le titre se traduit par « les mangeurs de gâteau »**_

_**Edward PDV**_

On est bien.

J'ai apprit à aimer les odeurs de la nuit. Les bruits également.

Ils ne sont plus étranges ou dangereux, ce sont justes les bruits de la nature, stridents ou sourds, ils font désormais partie de mon quotidien, tout comme Bella.

Comme le fait de ramasser du bois pour se chauffer ou cuisiner, ou d'aller aux toilettes au fond des bois, derrière un tronc d'arbre (avec parfois des petits lapins comme spectateurs), comme de laver nos fringues à la main.

J'ai apprit à pêcher et même à vider un poisson!

Je me suis même fait au goût du poisson, enfin, un peu.

Je me suis très bien fait au goût de Bella par contre. Sans aucun problème!

Bella est bien sûr plus à l'aise que moi dans cet environnement mais j'ai moins l'impression d'être inutile qu'avant.

On ne s'ennuie plus du tout, depuis qu'on est en couple. On passe beaucoup de temps à s'occuper du quotidien, mais tout le reste du temps on le passe à s'embrasser et à flirter. Les préservatifs de Jasper n'ont pas encore servi, on y va à notre rythme mais c'est génial. Très sincèrement, sans ça, on serait rentré chez nous depuis longtemps.

On commence à en parler. De rentrer.

Bella a mit 2 jours à me parler de la visite de ma mère. Au début j'étais très en colère après ma mère, je voulais changer d'emplacement, mais Bella m'a calmé, et on a beaucoup parlé de la situation.

Elle m'a donné le foulard jaune de ma mère et depuis il est dans la poche de mon pantalon.

Quand je me change je le transfère de pantalon. Souvent je le sors de ma poche, je le regarde, je le hume, pour retrouver le parfum de ma mère. Mais il ne sent pratiquement plus.

Mes amis sont là, pour mon anniversaire et ça me fait un bien incroyable. On mange, tous ensemble. Il y a du poulet, il y a de la viande! Plein! Je pourrais faire canoniser mon frère et Jacob, qui ont amené la viande et le poulet!

Je suis tout près de Bella, tout le long du repas.

Tout le monde parle et rit. C'est presque un anniversaire normal. Il suffit d'un peu d'imagination pour penser qu'on est simplement venu là pour faire la fête. A la fin du repas Alice et Rose s'éloignent et reviennent avec un gâteau recouvert de bougies.

Tout le monde se met à me chanter joyeux anniversaire et je souffle mes bougies d'un seul coup, déclenchant les rires et les applaudissements.

Ils restent longtemps, et j'aime entendre Bella rire contre moi. Elle a besoin, tout comme moi, d'une certaine normalité, et de voir du monde aussi. Côtoyer la nature c'est génial, mais on a besoin d'un minimum de vie sociale.

Ils repartent vers 5 heures du matin.

On les ramène à l'embarcadère et je les serre tous très fort dans mes bras. Spécialement Alice et Emmett. Em, qui ne m'appelle plus jamais autrement que « frangin », sans aucun doute pour me montrer que pour lui rien n'a changé. Et c'est vrai: entre lui et moi, tout comme entre Alice et moi tout est comme avant.

Je commence à espérer que ça puisse revenir aussi comme avant avec les parents.

Je ne suis plus autant en colère. Je suis surtout triste, maintenant, quand je repense à tout ça.

On remonte à notre campement, quand ils sont tous partis; Bella pose une grosse part du gâteau dans une assiette on s'installe pour la déguster, fatigués mais heureux.

Puis mon regard tombe sur le paquet. Le cadeau de Carlisle.

Je n'y résiste pas et me penche pour l'attraper. Bella, qui prenait une grosse bouchée de gâteau avec sa cuiller s'interrompt pour me regarder, l'air grave.

Je déballe.

C'est mon doudou.

C'est mon ours en peluche, marron délavé, avec son oreille en lambeaux parce que je la tétais dans mon sommeil quand j'étais bébé, son museau que ma mère a refait plusieurs fois, et sa pate un peu plus courte, parce qu'elle a été arrachée lors d'un jeu avec Emmett. Je me souviens de mon désespoir et de mes pleurs. Mais papa m'avait fait installer mon doudou sur la table de la cuisine, l'avait « anesthésié » avec un entonnoir, et avait soigneusement recousu la pate.

Après il lui avait même fait une gros pansement, qu'on changeait tous les jours, juste lui et moi.

Ensuite il avait du aussi soigner le lion d'Emmett et le chien d'Alice, qui étaient eux aussi « malades »…

Il y a une carte scotchée sur mon doudou. Je l'ouvre:

« Edward, j'ai acheté cet ours en peluche le jour où j'ai su que j'allais être ton père. Tu n'étais pas encore né, et je t'aimais déjà de tout mon être. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé d'un iota depuis ce jour-là. Papa »

Le chagrin m'étouffe.

Je tends la carte à Bella et je cours, dans la lumière blafarde du petit matin.

Je cours jusqu'à l'embarcadère et enfin je sors de ma poche le foulard jaune de ma mère, tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil illuminent la rivière qui gronde, m'invitant à prendre le canoë et à rejoindre ma maison. Mais je ne suis pas seul dans cet galère.

Alors je noue le foulard à la branche et remonte vers Bella.

Elle a lu la carte et ce n'est qu'en voyant ses larmes que je me rends compte que je pleure moi aussi.

Elle se jette dans mes bras.

Pas besoin de lui dire ce que je viens de faire: elle l'a comprit.

« Tu as bien fait Edward, tu es prêt, je suis fière de toi! »

« Je t'aime Bella… »

« Moi aussi »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Hors de question que tu restes ici seule… »

« Je ne sais pas…On s'en moque pour le moment, d'accord? Viens j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi… »

Elle me tire par la main vers la tente, on y rentre et elle se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser, encore et encore. Mais ce n'est qu'en la voyant ôter son tee shirt que je comprends la nature du cadeau. Oh oh…


	17. love and distrust

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Love and distrust**_

_**Love and Distrust est un film américano-britannico-australien sorti directement en vidéo en 2010, qui regroupe cinq courts-métrages tournés de 2000 à 2008, avec Robert Pattinson**_

_**Le titre signifie « amour et méfiance ».**_

_**Carlisle PDV**_

Il est à peine 7 heures du matin, quand, comme tous les matins depuis 15 jours, je me lève et prend ma voiture pour aller prendre un canoë et me diriger vers l'embarcadère où je commence à douter voir un jour le signe tant attendu.

Quand Esmée m'a raconté avoir obligé Jasper à la conduire à notre fils, et les événements qui ont suivis, je n'en revenais pas. On en a même ri, pour faire retomber la pression. J'admire encore plus ma femme. Elle mon ancre, ma bouée de sauvetage dans l'enfer qu'est devenu ma vie depuis que mon fils me rejette…

Et ce matin, je reste immobile, n'arrivant pas à y croire.

Le foulard jaune est là.

Accroché à la branche du séquoia, comme j'ai tant de fois espéré qu'il le soit enfin. Je sais que je ne rêve pas, parce que dans mes rêves le foulard volait glorieusement au vent alors que là il pend assez lamentablement le long du tronc. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance: il est là.

J'accoste et saute hors du canoë.

Je sais à peu prêt où est Cold Creek Manor, mais pour plus de sureté je siffle le chien.

Mauvaise pioche: Heidi accourt et m'aboie dessus.

Elle n'est pas réellement hargneuse mais elle ne me connait pas vraiment, et elle me faire clairement comprendre que je n'ai pas intérêt à avancer.

Heureusement, très vite Bella arrive.

Elle porte un tee shirt appartenant à Edward, et des baskets. Et c'est tout, si on oublie de compter le suçon dans son cou…

Elle rougit en m'apercevant et balbutie:

« Déjà? Comment vous avait su si vite? »

« Je viens tous les matins pour vérifier… »

« Oh… Venez, Edward dort encore, je vais le réveiller »

Je suis peut-être supposé protester, dire qu'on le laisse dormir mais je suis incapable d'attendre encore.

Elle ressort de la tente et me sourit:

« Il arrive. Vous voulez une tasse de café? »

« Volontiers »

Elle allume le réchaud, remplit une casserole d'eau que nous regardons bouillir en silence. Edward sort de la tente, torse nu, barbu et mal réveillé.

Il s'installe en silence à mes côtés, non sans avoir déposé un bisous sur la bouche de Bella.

Elle remplit 2 tasses d'eau, ajoute dans chacune 3 cuillers de café instantané et une de sucre et nous les tend.

Elle s'empare alors d'un savon, d'une serviette et nous informe qu'elle va faire sa toilette à la rivière.

Je regarde Edward;

Il attend, les yeux rivés sur le réchaud désormais éteint.

Je crois que j'ai encore plus le trac que lors de mes examens de médecine.

Je me lance, conscient de jouer au moins une partie de ma vie:

« C'était il y a 17 ans et demi. J'étais de garde aux urgences. Emmett avait un an et demi et j'étais épuisé parce qu'il m'avait fait passer la nuit précédente, occupé à sortir des molaires, avec une grosse poussée de fièvre. J'étais père célibataire, et j'enchainais les nounous, mais aucune ne restait, j'avais des horaires de dingue et un salaire minable qui m'empêchait de les payer correctement. On m'a envoyé suturer une jeune femme. Quand je suis entré dans le box je me suis tout de suite senti très mal. Elle avait environ 25 ans et elle était très belle; Mais elle avait la lèvre fendue, un œil au beur noir et elle pleurait, repliée sur elle-même. Je devais mettre des points près de son oreille, elle avait une balafre assez importante. Elle m'a servi le baratin habituel, avec les portes qui se referment et les escaliers dévalés par accident; Je n'y ai pas cru un instant, j'avais vu trop de femmes battues dans ma carrière pour ne pas savoir en reconnaitre une quand elle était en face de moi. Je lui ai fait passer des radios, et prescrit un bilan sanguin standard. Puis je suis passé à autre chose et en fin de matinée j'ai reçu les résultats. Alors je suis retourné dans le box. Elle s'était rhabillée et elle avait un air de soumission qui m'a mit en rage. Les radios montraient d'anciens traumatismes, elle était battue sévèrement, et depuis plusieurs mois.

J'ai tapé sur la table d'examen avec la feuille de résultats et je lui ai dit : « Vous êtes enceinte. D'environ 3 mois. Vous le saviez? »

Elle a ouvert de grands yeux et m'a dit que non; Je l'ai crue parce que ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Elle a d'abord affiché un air incrédule, puis ses mains sont venues se poser sur son ventre , comme pour le protéger. Et son regard a changé. J'y ai lu de la peur, et de la détermination. Alors je lui ai demandé si elle savait qu'il allait faire pareil avec l'enfant. Ou bien la battre devant le bébé. S'il n'interrompait pas la grosses avec ses coups, bien sur. Elle s'est mise à pleurer et j'ai du résister à l'envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois. Je l'ai presque suppliée de le quitter. Elle a finit par y consentir même si elle crevait de trouille. Ils n'étaient mariés que depuis huit mois et il la battait depuis six…J'ai appelé moi-même un foyer pour femmes battues où la police l'a amenée. J'ai accepté de cacher sa grossesse, pour que son mari ne sache pas, pour le bébé. Le lendemain, je suis retourné la voir, au foyer. Et je lui ai proposé de s'occuper de mon fils. Elle a hésité au début, parce qu'elle avait peur de tout le monde, et que malgré tout elle était fière et refusait la pitié. Mais elle est venue. Elle a prit mon fils en charge. En une semaine, Emmett a changé du tout au tout. Il avait ce qui ressemblait le plus à une maman. Il a grandit, a grossit et a prononcé ses premiers mots. Il a cessé de hurler la nuit, et a accepté de manger de la nourriture solide. Quand je rentrais il y avait un bon repas qui m'attendait , soit sur la table, soit dans le frigo, avec un petit mot scotché dessus, pour m'indiquer comment le réchauffer. J'ai gardé chacun de ces mots. Je te les montrerais, si tu veux. Au bout d'une semaine à peine je savais que j'étais irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Et encore une semaine plus tard elle est venue m'accueillir à la porte à mon retour, avec Emmett dans les bras. J'ai embrassé le bébé et puis spontanément je l'ai embrassée elle aussi. Sur la bouche. Elle a rougit, moi encore plus et on en a pas reparlé. Mais après avoir couché Emmett on a passé la nuit ensemble. Son ventre se voyait déjà et je pensais que ça me gênerait mais pas du tout. Son divorce a été prononcé un mois plus tard, et on a déménagé. On a quitté Chicago pour Seattle. On s'aimait comme des fous…Un soir elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien que le bébé m'appelle papa. Bien sur que je voulais! Le lendemain nous sommes allés faire la reconnaissance anticipée de paternité. Et j'ai acheté le nounours. J'étais là pour toutes les échographies. J'étais là quand le bébé a bougé pour la première fois sous mes doigts, j'étais là pour les séances d'haptonomie. J'étais là pour tapisser la chambre et pour choisir des vêtements. J'étais là pour écouter ses peurs et la rassurer quand elle cauchemardait la nuit. J'étais là pour lui jurer que jamais son ex-mari ne nous enlèverait le bébé. J'étais là pour l'accouchement, j'étais là pour la soutenir, pour me faire massacrer la main et pour me faire mordre. J'étais là quand le monitoring a commencé à biper et qu'il a fallu terminer par une césarienne en urgence. J'étais là pour maintenir le masque à oxygène sur son visage et j'étais là pour choisir dans l'urgence entre Edward et Anthony. J'étais là quand la sage femme nous a montré un bébé un peu bleu, qui ne respirait pas bien et j'ai pleuré quand ils t'ont aspiré et que tu as enfin crié. J'étais là pour exiger que la couveuse dans laquelle il t'ont mit 24 heures par précaution soit mise dans la chambre de ta mère. J'étais là quand l'infirmière a écrit « Edward Cullen » sur le petit carton scotché à ton berceau. J'étais là pour ton premier bain, et pour soutenir ta mère dans son allaitement. J'étais là pour prendre nos fils en photos, et pour recevoir les félicitations. J'étais là pour ton premier sourire, pour tes premiers pas, ton premier jour d'école. Pour tes maladies, tes cauchemars et tes caprices (et Dieu sait que tu en as fait…) J'étais là quand tu piquais des crises de jalousie monumentales après la naissance d'Alice. J'ai toujours été là, et ça fait très, très, très longtemps que j'ai sincèrement oublié que nous ne sommes pas père et fils biologiquement. Ton père c'est moi Edward, tu n'en as jamais eu d'autre. »


	18. breaking dawn

_**ndla: Du retard je sais, je suis désolée. Je rencontre de grosses difficultés de santé, tout d'abord mon fils, qui a fait 2 crises d'asthme en 24 heures, nous avons passé deux nuits d'affilée aux urgences...Et pour moi même le verdict est tombé hier: je dois subir une intervention chirurgicale, on va me poser une prothèse totale du genou gauche (la date va être déterminée bientôt). Rien de grave, mais ça prend du temps et je suis juste EPUISEE après avoir passé plusieurs nuits sans sommeil.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre ne sera pas trop mauvais, à bientôt!**_

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**Breaking dawn**_

_**The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn est un film américain fantastique en deux parties réalisé par Bill Condon., sorti en 2011 et 2012, avec Kristen Stewart et Robert Pattinson.**_

_**En français on peut le traduire par « Le lever du jour ».**_

_**Bella PDV**_

Je les laisse seuls tous les deux. C'est difficile, parce que j'ai le sentiment que je vais perdre Edward, mais je le fais.

Je marche vers la rivière en prêtant l'oreille , au cas où ça ne se passe pas bien, mais je n'entends rien.

L'eau est claire, et un peu moins froide, à présent que l'été approche.

Mais le ciel est couvert, et la pluie devrait être de la partie, encore aujourd'hui.

Je retire mes baskets, puis le tee shirt d'Edward et finalement ma culotte.

Je grimace un peu en voyant que cette dernière est maculée d'un peu de sang. J'ai menti à Edward, en lui disant que je n'avais plus mal, mais c'est faux, mon intimité est encore douloureuse. Pas terriblement, mais j'ai mal. J'espère au moins qu'il se souviendra de son 17° anniversaire. Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais si mal, parce que sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait, sincèrement. En même temps je pense qu'Edward s'y est prit comme un manche, les joies de la perte de virginité à deux novices! Ce qui m'a sauvé c'est qu'il a tenu moins de 2 minutes avant d'éjaculer, à mon avis. Même si ça m'a paru long, ça aurait sans doute pu être pire. Soyons positifs. Et puis on recommencera et ce sera mieux. Enfin, je l'espère.

Je ne peux plus reculer. Je dois prendre une vraie décision. Après tout, je suis une femme à présent.

Je ne peux plus continuer à fuir ou à croire que les problèmes vont disparaitre tout seuls.

Je sais que c'est faux. Et je dois les affronter.

Je rentre dans l'eau en serrant les dents parce qu'elle est quand même froide. Quand elle arrive en haut de mes cuisses je me contracte et me force à avancer: j'ai peur que ça me brule, mais non, la fraicheur de l'eau apaise au contraire mon intimité. Je suis soulagée. Je sais que la douleur va cesser, que ma féminité va guérir.

Pour mon cœur s'est autre chose par contre.

Je ne sais pas ce que Carlisle va dire à son fils, mais je sais que les parents d'Edward l'adore. Emmett, Edward et Alice sont des enfants gâtés, choyés. Pour Edward la crise est douloureuse, mais passagère.

Moi, je vais devoir partir.

Je respire en gémissant et ressort de l'eau, pour me savonner.

Je passe le savon consciencieusement sur mon visage, mon corps, ne ralentissant qu'à l'approche des berges de mon intimité, ça picote un peu mais ça va.

Ouf.

Je mets du shampooing au creux de ma paume et je lave mes cheveux, grattant le cuir chevelu avec délectation. C'est Alice qui m'a fourni ce flacon de shampooing et c'est celui de la meilleure qualité que j'ai jamais utilisé!

C'est vrai que c'est agréable, on doit facilement s'habituer au luxe. Je médite un moment sur le fait d'utiliser une marque de shampooing dans lequel le mot « Hollywood » figure, alors qu'on fait du camping sauvage depuis trois semaines; hum. La vie est pleine de surprise.

Je pique une tête pour me rincer puis ressort et m'ébroue, avant de m'asseoir sur le gros rocher. Le soleil perce les nuages, c'est sans doute provisoire mais c'est agréable.

Heidi arrive, d'un pas nonchalant.

Elle vient poser son museau sur ma cuisse et je la caresse.

Je ferme les yeux. Je vis chez mon père depuis 8 ans et demi et je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis autant de temps. Jusqu'à il y a six mois je lui parlais au téléphone plusieurs fois par semaine, mais depuis qu'elle s'est mis en tête cette idée délirante de demander ma garde, je refuse de lui adresser la parole.

Je vis avec mon père, Billy, Jacob et Seth depuis très longtemps.

Et mise à part que je fais assez souvent la cuisine pour éviter de me nourrir exclusivement de pizzas et de hamburgers, j'ai une vie d'ado tout à fait normale.

Je me souviens à peine de ma mère. Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'aller vivre en Floride. Je suis une fille de la nature, j'ai besoin de liberté, d'espace, d'animaux.

Je sais bien que je suis très libre, par rapport aux gens de mon âge.

Je fais à peu près tout ce que je veux. Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal. Même ce que je vis en ce moment, et que certains qualifieraient de fugue, ne m'apparait pas du tout comme un caprice.

Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas vivre sans ma vraie famille, mes amis. Sans Edward.

J'entends des pas sur le sentier et relève la tête. C'est Edward. Quand on parle du loup…

Il est seul, les mains dans les poches, toujours torse nu.

Je déglutis.

Il s'approche de moi et je vois son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire.

Je lui souris en retour, le cœur battant.

Il me prend dans ses bras et on s'embrasse, plutôt avidement, d'ailleurs.

Puis il frotte son nez contre le mien:

« Ca va? »

« Oui »

« T'es sure? T'as mal? »

« Non, c'est juste un peu sensible »

« Ca saigne encore? »

« Non. Et l'eau froide m'a fait du bien »

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal et du coup j'ai un peu paniqué je crois »

« C'est bon Edward, c'est fait, la prochaine fois ce sera mieux. Si tu veux encore de moi bien sûr… »

Il relève la tête, surpris:

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça? »

« Ben… »

« Bella! Bien sûr que je veux de toi! »

Je lui souris et il me serre contre lui.

« Mon père m'a expliqué. Tout. Ma mère était battue par son mari. Elle a fini aux urgences et mon père l'a soigné. Il lui a apprit sa grossesse, elle était enceinte de 3 mois et il l'a aidée à fuir son mari. Puis il l'a engagée comme nounou d'Emmett et ils se sont très vite mit en couple. Alors il m'a reconnu avant ma naissance »

« C'est ton père Edward, je n'en ai jamais douté »

« Je sais. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit avant. Parce que c'est presque une belle histoire, mais pourquoi m'avoir menti? Il m'a dit que c'est parce qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de cette situation, qu'ils pensaient me le dire un jour, mais que au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ça devenait plus difficile. Que notre sécurité était en jeu aussi, ils avaient un peu peur que je veuille retrouver mon géniteur et que ce dernier veuille me connaitre, ou bien retrouve ma mère, ce genre de choses »

« Tu l'aurais fait? »

« Il y a quelques années peut-être. Mais plus maintenant. »

« Tu le lui as dit? »

« Bien sûr. Je lui ai aussi dit que j'aurais préféré le savoir mais que je suis surtout soulagé qu'il m'aime encore comme son fils. Et que comme ça je peux continuer à l'aimer comme mon père«

« Il a du être soulagé«

« Ah carrément, il a même pleuré je crois. En tous cas il m'a serré dans ses bras comme si j'avais 8 ans! Tu sais, ma famille c'est eux. Et toi Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles! »

« Je ne veux pas non plus. Mais je crois que j'ai une idée pour me débarrasser de ma mère »

« Laquelle? »

« Lui pourrir la vie. Elle va me renvoyer vite fait »

Il se met à rire et me serre contre lui:

« Alors là, je compte sur toi »

Je l'asperge d'eau et il retire son bas de jogging coupé en bermuda et entre à son tour dans la rivière pour se laver.

Je le rejoins, et lui savonne le dos, puis il me rend la pareille.

« Edward… »

« Oui ma puce? »

« On lève le camp? »

« Ok »

Visiblement il n'attendait que ça. Et moi aussi je pense.


	19. on the road

_**chapitre 19**_

_**On the road**_

_**Sur la route (titre original : On the Road) est un road movie franco-américano-canado-brésilien réalisé par Walter Salles, adapté du roman homonyme de Jack Kerouac, sorti en 2012. avec Kristen Stewart.**_

_**Edward PDV**_

On range tout. C'est long, plus que je ne le pensais. Il y a pas mal de chose dans notre petit campement finalement.

Je regarde Bella marcher et bouger. Je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle minimise sans aucun doute son inconfort. Même si notre tout premier rapport a été maladroit et malhabile, je n'en garde pas un mauvais souvenir. Au contraire, c'était un moment de complicité et d'intimité que j'ai adoré. Qu'on a adoré, tous les deux.

J'ai toujours eu une vie paisible, et pour tout dire facile.

Je suis passé à travers plus d'émotions ces 3 dernières semaines qu'en 17 ans de vie.

Surtout depuis hier, d'ailleurs.

Faire l'amour avec Bella, puis apprendre la vérité sur ma naissance, mais aussi mesurer l'amour que mon père me porte c'est juste génial.

Je me sens toujours le même en un peu mieux.

Je suis heureux, c'est peut-être tout simplement ça.

On porte tout jusqu'au canoë mais un seul voyage ne suffira pas, alors on embarque que les trucs les plus importants, dont bien sûr Heidi. On rame en silence jusqu'à l'embarcadère.

Et Bella appelle Jacob.

« Hey, Jake c'est moi, on rentre chez nous, tu peux venir nous chercher? »

Il va bientôt pleuvoir et je ne suis pas mécontent d'y échapper.

Bella m'aide à tirer notre embarcation au sec puis on se laisse tomber à terre, elle entre mes jambes, pour un long baiser.

Puis je la regarde composer un autre numéro.

Son visage est fermé, plus dur, plus farouche.

Je connais cette Bella là, mais ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vue.

« Allo, maman? C'est moi. Je t'appelle pour te dire que tu es une horrible personne. Tu m'as abandonnée il y a plus de 8 ans, tu m'as laissée chez papa, sans jamais venir me voir une seule fois. Et j'y suis bien figure toi. A présent tu veux te racheter une conduite, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'y aider. Je n'ai pas oublié notre vie d'avant tu sais. Je me souviens parfaitement que tu ramenais des gars presque toutes les nuits, rarement le même. Tu crois que ça m'amusait de vous entendre vous envoyer en l'air? Je comprenais tout tu sais; Et le nombre de fois que j'ai du t'attendre durant des heures, seule à la maison, ou dans la voiture, pendant que tu fricotais je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui…J'étais 100 fois mieux avec Charlie et tu le sais, c'est bien ce qui te rend jalouse, je le sais. Je t'aimais pourtant, j'ai longtemps espéré que tu serai un jour une vraie maman. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, je sais à quoi m'en tenir à ton sujet. Je me moque que tu ais eu une révélation ou je ne sais quoi, que tu ais découvert que tu as une fille et que tu veux me retrouver. Si ta démarche n'était pas purement égoïste tu aurais commencé par venir me voir, m'emmener en vacances et me proposer de venir vivre avec toi. Mais tu t'accordes tous les droits, bien que cela fait longtemps que tu ais perdu celui d'être ma mère. Je vais arriver le 1° aout, comme la loi m'y oblige, mais je peux te jurer que tu vas le regretter. Je ne te déteste pas, c'est pire que ça: je ne t'aime pas. Au revoir, profite bien du mois d juillet, le mois d'aout risque d'être ton pire cauchemar »

Et elle raccroche. Je suis soufflé. Bella tremble dans mes bras, même si elle ne pleure pas.

Je lui caresse l'épaule et lui dit, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère:

« Rappelle moi de ne jamais te contrarier ma chérie… »

Elle rit et se retourne pour m'embrasser.

On ne s'arrête que quand les voitures stoppent derrière nous.

Sam et Jacob sortent.

Ils sont tout sourire.

Ma gorge se serre. C'est bon de les voir. Et, parce que j'ai reproché à mon père ses mensonges, et que Bella vient de me montrer un sacré exemple, je me lève et les serre dans mes bras (ndla: le fameux « hug » américain^^):

« Merci d'être là les gars, vous êtes de vais amis! »

Ils sont contents de me l'entendre dire, visiblement.

Sam part chercher le reste de nos affaires, pendant qu'on bavarde avec Jacob.

Ils doivent bien voir qu'on est crevé, Bella et moi.

Je ne l'ai pas lâchée. Elle est toujours dans mes bras et soudain quelque chose me frappe: personne ne va essayer de nous éloigner. Physiquement si, puisque sa mère va la reprendre (ce qui, connaissant Bella comme je la connais, ne va pas durer) mais dans cette aventure on a gagné de la légitimité. On a prouvé à tout le monde que malgré notre jeune âge on est capable de prendre soin de nous, seuls.

On ne va pas nous traiter comme des gamins qui sortent ensemble, on va nous voir comme le vrai coule que nous formons. Nous sortons grandi de cette histoire. Et j'en suis heureux.

Sam revient avec le reste de notre bardas et on embraque dans la voiture de Jake, tandis que Sam nous suit avec son pick-up.

On va chez moi. La main de Bella est dans la mienne. Je me sens mal à l'idée qu'on va se quitter, dans quelques minutes. Mais on va se revoir. On ne va pas retourner à l'école, du moins pas avant septembre. Mon père m'a dit qu'il nous a fait des certificats médicaux: on est censés avoir la rougeole, et forte.

Quand Jake se garde devant chez moi je trouve ma maison belle. Vraiment très belle.

La porte s'ouvre sur Alice. Le cri de joie que pousse ma sœur en me voyant vaut toutes les thérapies du monde.

Elle rentre un instant dans la maison avant de courir vers moi. Je sors de la voiture et elle me tombe dans les bras. Presque aussitôt j'entends la voix de ma mère et elle m'étreint à son tour. Papa et Emmeet arrivent aussi et on se fait un câlin collectif un long moment.

Quand je reprends un peu mes esprits je regarde mes parents. On s'est déjà tout dit avec mon père, mais je m'adresse à maman:

« Je suis désolé, je te demande pardon… »

« C'est moi mon chéri, on aurait du vous dire la vérité plus tôt… »

Je l'entraine à l'écart pendant que mon père, Emmett et Alice parlent avec Bella, Jake et Sam, parce que mon cœur doit savoir:

« Maman…Est-ce que je lui ressemble? »

Elle me sourit, avec ce sourire si particulier qui mêle les larmes à la joie:

« Oh non. Pas du tout. Tu as toujours ressemblé à Carlisle mon chéri, même si physiquement tu me ressembles surtout à moi! »

Je la serre dans mes bras puis je rebrousse chemin et empoigne Jacob, l'emmène lui aussi à l'écart et lui pose la question franco:

« Est-ce que je ressemble à mon père, je veux dire, Carlisle, le vrai! »

Il parait surpris mais me répond tout de suite:

« Pas physiquement, puisque tu es roux aux yeux verts comme ta mère, encore que ton père et toi vous avez les mêmes mimiques, mais oui, tu lui ressembles énormément, vous êtes tous les deux assez fiers, presque arrogants, un peu précieux, mais aussi foncièrement gentils et généreux! Et vous avez la même intelligence. D'ailleurs tu vois, j'ai toujours pensé que tu ressembles à ton père et qu'Emmett ressemble à ta mère, alors tu vois…Quand à Alice, je ne sais pas à qui elle ressemble mais… »

Il prend l'air effrayé et je lui confirme: « Alice ne ressemble à personne, heureusement! »

Ma sœur a entendu et arrive, sourcils froncés:

« Vous avez dit quoi là? »

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents:

« Que Jasper a bien de la chance »

Elle grogne un assentiment, pas dupe.

Ma mère vient me prendre par le bras et je cherche Bella du regard: elle parle avec mon père.

Je m'approche d'elle mais c'est elle qui me parle:

« On doit tous se reposer je crois. Et je crève d'envie d'un bain chaud! »

« Oui moi aussi! Mais on se voit demain, Ok? »

« Oui, on s'appelle! »

Je les regarde s'éloigner puis je me tourne vers ma famille:

« Bella et moi on est ensemble. Et ce n'est pas négociable. »

Ils ne répliquent rien et je rentre chez moi.

Chez moi. J'ai bien cru , à un moment, avoir perdu le droit d'appeler cet endroit ma maison, et mon père par ce nom mais je me trompais. Je suis ici chez moi, et ma famille le sera toujours.


End file.
